¿Seis Alice's en un Extraño país de las maravillas?
by JennKurosakiUchiha
Summary: todos conocen la típica historia de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"..¿que tal si te encuentras el mismo mundo? PERO en ves de animales que hablan te encuentras con unos Sexi hombres que a simple vista son unos pervertidos de primera. SasuNaru ItaDei y otros
1. Chapter 1

resumen completo...

todos conocen la típica historia de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"..¿que tal si te encuentras el mismo mundo? PERO en ves de animales que hablan te encuentras con unos Sexi hombres que a simple vista son unos pervertidos de **primera.**

muchas cosa podrán pasar a este pequeño grupo de amigos ademas de ser indiscutible mente son apodados como los Seis Alices sin duda alguna es un sueño bizarro... o quizás es la verdad que se esconde detrás se aquella puerta

* * *

Hola, bueno aquí con un nuevo Fic xD

espero que les guste de veras!

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ni la historia de alicia ( aunque aquí nada es lo que parece)

espero que les guste

PD: perdonen lo horrores ortográficos :3

PD2: si quieren, dejen reviews

* * *

.

.

.

Otoño la mejor época decían sus amigos, la mejor época para acampar en el bosque de konoha, si claro perfecto para ellos pero para cierto rubio era ir hacia la muerte misma, no que tuviera miedo y eso... No claro que no, el era un hombre y no le temía a esas cosas no señor no era un cobarde solo no le agradaba acampar en medio de la noche en aquel bosque muy temible bosque. Empaco las ultimas cosas en su maleta, este fin de semana sería perfecto, estaría con sus amigos irían a pescar y a cazar no se bromas cosas de hombres en resumen…

**-Venga Naruto se nos hace el tarde-**sacado de sus pensamientos tomo su mochila y salió con su enorme sonrisa, ese era Naruto Usumaki dieciséis años de grandes y brillantes ojos color como el mismísimo cielo, piel ligeramente tostada, su cabello rubio alborotado, sin duda alguna era uno de los chicos más codiciados de su instituto claro estaba porque su enorme y encantadora sonrisa su esculpido cuerpo además estaba aquellas inusuales marcas que tenía en cada mejillas que le daba un toque adorable. Hacia que todas las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, corrió hacia el auto donde lo esperaba tres jóvenes de su misma edad Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee en pocas palabras sus mejores amigos de la infancia y al igual que el populares y codiciados

**-Ya estoy listo'ttebayo –**coloco su maleta junto las demás**-no veo la hora en llegar **

**-Ni me lo digas yo quiero explorar junto Akamaru el bosque-**dijo mientras era secundado por un ladrido de dicho canino que tenía en sus brazos

**-Yo quiero llegar y dormir debajo de un árbol lejos de lo problemático…**

**-Como siempre Shikamaru tan aburrido**-reprocho su amigo de espeltas cejas-**¡yo quierooo!….mghnn-**fue callado con una media cortesía del joven con aspecto perruno

**-Nee Okaa-chan yo quero ir con Naru-niisan- **un pequeño rubio de catorce años le jalaba la manga de su vestido, un audible suspiro salió de sus labios ¿acaso querían dejarla sola con el pervertido de Minato? Oh claro Minato Kamikaze perfecto a simple vista pero fuera de la vista de todo mundo, era un completo PERVERTIDO como olvidar aquellos veranos, su luna de miel donde fue concebido uno de sus hijos, no sabía cómo terminaba convencida en hacer tales perversiones las cuales se formaban en la descabellada cabeza de Minato y estaba segura que en este momento estaría planeando todo para este fin de semana su hija se iría a quedarse en la casa de una compañera su única salvación era el pequeño Dei pero por lo visto su salvación quería irse ¿cómo negarse a sus adorables ruegos? estaba perdida **–porfaaaaa Okaa-chan soy grande puedo ir di que si…siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

**-¡Noooo! Mama no dejes que venga- **se le acerco alterado el mayor de sus hijos sacando un puchero del pequeño**-yo no quiero pasar todo el tiempo vigilándolo además ya es tarde **

**-Naruto tiene razón ya es muy tarde hijo será para la próxima… ve adentro y juega en el PS3 con tu hermana- **sugirió la mujer de larga cabellera rojiza mientras se subía a la camioneta debía ser fuerte además tenía un punto a su favor

**-Okaa-chaaaaan- **dijo con un puchero**- no soy un niño además no quiero jugar con Karin es una dramática cuando le gano –**una maliciosa sonrisa se apodero de sus labios dándole un escalofríos a su hermano mayor**- y si es por la maleta mira la tengo lista **– la saco de un costado

**-Kushina-san hay que llegar antes que oscurezca- **hablo el pelirojomientras se abrochaba el cinturón, la mujer dio otro suspiro ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? miro a sus dos hijos los cuales le miraba suplicante porque nada le salía como quería definitivamente, debía aceptar su destino…

**-Suban, ya es tarde- **se abrocho el cinturón**-¿qué pasa niños? suban **

**-Eso quiere decir que ¿también voy?- **se señalo con una enorme sonrisa, esta solo asintió e hiso un ademan para que subiera**- ¡Yey! Iré –**tomo su maleta y la guardo, por otra parte el rubio mayor desganado, no podía discutir con su mamá ya que sabía que si lo hacía no habría viaje y claro estaba que lo matarían sus amigos por arruinar el gran viaje esperado por semanas. Se subió tomando puesto cerca de la ventana ya cuando estaban todos, la camioneta fue puesta en marcha y se fueron rumbo fijo hacia el bosque que quedaba a la afueras de konoha. El viaje fue tranquilo por así decirlo ya que todos con la emoción de viajar no habían dormido la noche anterior así que en todo el viaje estaban babeando, roncando, soñando...Después de unas horas ya había llegado una que otra advertencia de la peli-roja lo trivial pensaba el rubio mayor, se adentraron al bosque encontraron el sitio perfecto cerca del un bello lago con un estupendo muelle para nadar... Todo estaba saliendo esplendido

**-Oye Naru no creo que así valla la tienda**- señalo la "tienda" la cual era "y qué" armada por el rubio, la cual tenía unas de la varillas de las que le da la forma salida por un lado y otra sobresalía por la parte de arriba era completamente un… DESASTRE

**-Yo creo que esta perfecta'ttebayo-**se adentro a la tienda haciendo que con el movimiento le cayera encima**- ¡WAAA! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ LA SALIDA?! ¡KIBA! ¡AYÚDAME!**

**-¿Seguro que es tu hermano?-**le pregunto el castaño al rubio pelilargo el cual ya tenía armada su tienda

**-Yo digo que es adoptado –**tomo una rama y levanto la entrada de la tienda de su hermano haciendo que detuviera sus gritos de auxilio- **Naru-niisama ¿estás vivo?**

**-¡Claro que lo estoy! gracias Dei-niichan – **lo abrazo desesperadamente **- casi muero ahogado – **dos grandes cataratas descendía de sus bellos ojos azules

**-Naruto….si que eres problemático solo estuviste hay por menos de un minuto- **suspiro mientras se arre costaba debajo de un frondoso árbol

**-Déjalo Shikamaru es feliz así –**lanzo su bolso adentro de su tienda el pelirojo mientras miraba divertido tal escena

**-Y eso que tú querías que Dei-chan no viniera- **comento sonriente el pelinegro de espeltas cejas el cual estaba subido en una rama del árbol**- si él no hubiera venido, hubieras muerto Naruto-kun –**finalizo von vos tétrica dándole un escalofríos al rubio mayor

**-N..no….no… digas esas cosas'ttebayo –**se aferro mas al cuerpo de su hermanito

**-Si muy bonito que Naruto este con VIDA- **enfatizo lo ultimo el castaño mientras daba una media sonrisa al susodicho**- alguien tiene que traer la leña ya se va a oscurecer y vamos a quedar a oscuras y los fantasma se llevaran a Naruto**

**-¡Gyaa! ¡Vallan todos por leñaaa! – **como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió en búsqueda de leña dejando a todos con grandes goterones en su cabeza

**-Iré también- **sugirió el menor**– Lee-san ¿puedes arréglale la tienda a mi hermano? Por favor **

**-Descuida Dei-chan veras que en cuestión de segundos estar lista- **levanto su pulgar el menor solo sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a corre para alcanzar a su niisama

**-Yo iré a explorar el muelle con Akamaru ya volvemos – **el cachorro ladro mientras seguía a su dueño dejando el resto con sus asuntos

Ya había pasado más de una hora Deidara ya tenía una pila de leña. ¿De dónde la saco? es un misterio, pero él estaba muy satisfecho con su trabajo les demostraría que él no sería un estorbo, claro que no. un crujido de unas ramas lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro alrededor pero no había nadie, su hermano se había ido por otra parte sí que no era él, tomo la leña que podía para regresar, ya estaba comenzado a oscurecer y no traía nada consigo para alumbra el camino, así que debía moverse

**-Uhm... ¿Que fue eso?- **un murmullo se hiso presente colocando al rubio un tanto nervioso**-¿quien esta ahí?**

**-Donde esta, donde esta- **se escucho otra vez**- diablos llegare tarde- **pudo divisar a un joven aproximadamente mayor que su hermano cabello azabache amarrado con una liga con dos… ¿orejas de conejo? Eso eran dos ¡orejas negras! las cuales sobresalían de su cabeza _"esto debe ser una broma"_se decía incrédulo el rubio**-¿Quién eres?-**pregunto mientras se acercaba a el impactado rubio, aquellos ojos ónix por un momento pudo jurar que eran rojos como la mismísima sangre, poso su vista en el atuendo un tanto extraño para la época; una camisa blanca llevando consigo enzima un chaleco negro con bordes blancos, un extravagante moño blanco que se hacía pasar como corbata –por así decirlo- que le daba un toque adorable. Por ultimo una chaqueta color verte bosque con un bordado dorado en los bordes, un par de guantes blancos al igual que los pantalones que en genera le quedaba un tanto ajustados, una botas las cuales le quedaba más debajo de sus rodillas del mismo color ** -**blanco- _"sin duda alguna extrañamente apuesto"_se abofeteo mentalmente ¿que estaba pensando? a él le gustaba las chicas es mas tenía una novia ¿como ese hombre lo hacía hacer pensar esas cosas? de seguro era un sueño… si un sueño pero el problema era que no recordaba haberse dormido **-¿vas a dejar de verme y me dirás quien eres? Es mas ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**-¡¿Tú que te crees que eres para estarme preguntando?!- **se cruzo de brazos más que cabreado ¿que se creía para estale preguntando? él no le debía explicación a nadie, lo miro nuevamente ok no serbia discutir a estas horas, además tenía curiosidad sobre ese extraño hombre **– el que debería hacer preguntas aquí soy yo… así que ¿Qué eres Y que haces aquí? **

**-Uhmm… ok solo porque me pareces demasiado lindo te lo diré- **ok ese comentario hiso sonrojar al rubio sobre manera**-mi nombre es Itachi soy el conejo negro ya como puedes ver- **se señalo el par de inusuales orejas**- y estoy aquí porque… ¡rayos! **

**-¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto al ver que buscaba algo en su bolsillo

**-Waaa ya voy tarde ¡me van a cortar la cabeza!- **grita alterado al ver su reloj** – no, no, no… ¡rayos donde estará esa puerta!**

**-¿Quién te va a cortar la cabeza?-**se acerco mirándolo a los ojos-** no te preocupes te ayudare- **si era un sueño no estaría nada mal seguirle el juego, además le gustaba la aventura en cierta forma.

**-¿Eh?...Uhmm…-"**_no estaría nada mal que una belleza como esa me acompañara a infra-tierra"_pensó mientras ojeaba de arriba abajo al joven rubio haciéndolo sonrojar por la indecorosa mirada que le daba. El menor solo llevaba una camisa de manga corta color azul claro debajo de esta un suéter blanco que le llegaba a los nudillos de sus dedos, un short blanco unos tenis negros y su cabellos suelto cualquiera diría que es una chica pero su vos y otra cosita hacía pensar lo contrario _"completamente adorable" _era lo que pensaba, claro que no estaría nada mal ya había pasado mucho tiempo que no había estado con alguien así que ¿por qué no estarlo con un bello rubio? **– está bien... ayúdame a buscar una puerta…**

**-Uh no creía que había cabañas en el bosque- **susurro**- como es esa "puerta"**

**-Pues busca una puerta fuera de lo común-**le dijo para después comenzar a correr dejando un pensante rubiocon un tic en su ojo_"¿acaso los conejos no saltan todo el tiempo?"_se pregunto si era un conejo debería saltar ¿no?

La luna era su única acompañante y faro la cual iluminaba sus rostros, los cuales estaban perlados por el sudor, media hora buscando la dichosa puerta y nada. Esto era completamente aburrido, debería regresar al campamento o despertar esto era completamente confuso, miro de reojo al extraño hombre, ¿Por qué diablos le ayudaba? Sin duda alguna era un misterio pero debía admitirlo su presencia lo hacía sentir estaño…

**-Oye no creo que haiga ninguna cabaña por aquí, deberíamos rendirnos **– dijo para sentarse al lado de un árbol

**-No seas tonto no estamos buscando ninguna cabaña…. ¡Aquí esta!- **se agacho al lado del joven el cual lo miro estañado por tal reacción**- mira aquí está la puerta baka **

**-Oye no me digas así- **reprocho con disgusto al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado**- ¿qué es eso?**

**-Es la puerta que te decía ven…- **abrió la puerta la cual tenia extraños tallados**- ¿me acompañas? O ¿ tienes miedo?**

**-No tengo miedo- **paso de largo con sus manos empuñadas_"¿miedoso? ¡Ja! nunca__**"**_el no era un cobarde era un hombre, él era un aventurero así que continuo con su camino. el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado se dispuso a seguir a que adorable rubio olvidándose por completo cerrar la puerta… ¿cómo podía haber algo así dentro de un árbol? bajaron una cuantas escaleras _**"**__completamente esto es un sueño__**"**_ se decía a sí mismo el rubio, pero eso no le impedía continuar para eso había venido al bosque con su hermano mayor para explorar todo lo que se dice TODO y si ese todo significa ir debajo de un árbol con un hombre mitad conejo lo aria**- oye Itachi a ¿donde lleva este túnel?- **pregunto volteándose para verlo mientras caminaba de espaldas

**-Pues vamos hacia….-**abrió los ojos ya que en todo el camino los llevaba cerrados (claro que estaba rogando por su viva aun era muy joven para morir no quería perder su adora cabeza) **-¿uhm?**

**-¡Ayudaaaa! **– un grito se hiso presente ya que el rubio iba de espaldas no vio el vacio que quedaba al final de así cayendo-** ¡waaa! Itachiiiiii- **como pudo haber sido tan descuidado ahora moriría, aun seguiría virgen como maldecía haber perdido su oportunidad aquella noche con su novia, que más cosas le faltaban por hacer... Ah claro su mejor amigo Tobi aun no lo había matado, si aun no le perdonaba hacerlo quedar en ridículo con su novia, tampoco no se había comprado aquella bicicleta flameada que tanto soñó. Los minutos pasaban, pasaban y aun continuaba cayendo ¿cuánto había pasado? Como veinte minutos pero nada... ¿Cuándo llegaría al fondo? Ya se estaba aburriendo, de repente las paredes comenzaron a cambiar de tonos de colores a de blanco y negro u naranja y azul, unos cuadros extraños por así decirlo colgados en ellas esos rostros le parecía familiares… a su alrededor flotaban algunos naipes desgastados totalmente extraño. Unas gotas de agua golpearon su rostro ya cuando se dio de cuenta había caído en un lago o podría decirse que era ¿el mar? Nado nada hacia la superficie ya afuera respiro el aire con desesperación, poso sus orbes azules en el cielo el cual ¿naranja? Estaba anocheciendo pero debería estar amaneciendo ¿no? _**"**__Esto es imposible naruto me va a matar"_

**-Oye ¿te vas a quedar hay toda la noche?- **ahí estaba el supuesto hombre conejo parado… a su lado**-creo que deberías salir de ese charco o te vas a resfriar **

**-¿Eh?**_-"¿adónde está el mar?"_ miro a su alrededor estaba sobre un charco ¿qué diablos? había pasado había jurado que había caído a un mar no a un charco "_de seguro me golpee la cabeza"_ pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo para así encontrándose con un largo sendero de almohadas de distintos colores –** definitivamente este es el sueño mas extraño de mi vida**

**-¿Sueño? ¿Crees que es un sueño?- **sonrió con gracia- **entonces si este es un sueño puedo hacer esto**- se acerco rápidamente tomando su mentón de así robándole un dulce beso, el menor había quedado estupefacto sus mejillas automáticamente se encendía, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, por un instante sintió que sus parpados se cerraban, era una sensación desconocida ni con su novia había sentido eso _"me…me…esta besando….. ¡UN HOMBRE ME ESTA BESANDO!" _

**-¡OYE QUE HACES!- **lo empujo con sus temblorosas manos**- ¡¿qué es lo que hiciste?!-**le reclamo ya saliendo de su trance como ¡¿fue posible?!

**-Te robe un beso- **dijo simplemente mientras se hundía de hombros**-admítelo te gusto y quieres otro**

**-Ya quisieras estúpido conejo**- se limpio sus labios con su antebrazo al tiempo que sus mejillas amenazaban con cierto color carmín**- ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Por que quise ¿hay algún problema con eso?-**un tic nervioso se apodero del ojo derecho del rubio ¿acaso no era obvio?

**-¿Que si hay algún problema? ¡Claro que lo hay! SOY UN HOMBRE y TU TAMBIÉN- **le grito con todas sus fuerzas casi dejando sordo al pobre hombre conejo**- JAMAS LO VUELVAS HACER**

**-¿O si no que? ¿Me vas a matar con tu linda sonrisa? o ¿con tu estupendo cuerpo?- **se acerco peligrosamente invadiendo el espacio personal del menor ** –dime**

**-y..yo…yo….aléjate baka o te arranco las orejas –**amenazo mientras le jalaba una de sus orejas haciendo que el pobre se quejara de dolor

**-Ok…ok…ok lo prometo-**con eso bastó para que el menor le soltara sus preciadas oreja haciendo que el otro se sobara con delicadeza la zona afectada**-me acercare a ti cuando me lo pidas… lo cual será muy pronto.. Descuida soy paciente**

**-En tus sueños estúpido conejo degenerado **– se cruzo de brazos-** ahora dime como regreso ya no quiero estar aquí**

**-¿No que dijiste que esto era un sueño tuyo? así que tu deberías saber ¿no?-**bostezo-**aunque es raro que un chico de tu edad tenga esta clase de sueños, es creíble de una chica pero…**

**-Cállate yo no sueño con estas clases de cosas –**_"esto me recuerda aquella historia… pero es imposible ya que es una historia solo un cuento de hadas el cual mamá le contaba a Karin... Como se llamaba…."_

**-Ves que no es un sueño... todo infra-tierra es real…. bueno solo los elegidos pueden llegar aquí-**explico mientras una especie de ave de peluche se posaba en su hombro**-las cosas aquí no son como suelen contar haya arriba como ya viste…**

**-Esto es… como aquella historia ¿cierto? Alicia en el país de las…**

**-¿Maravillas?- **le interrumpió-** en cierta forma algunas cosas son reales pero el resto jajajaja son puras mentiras de una niña la cual vino aquí hace añales**

**-Entonces es cierto ¿no?**

**-En teoría si… oye tú haces muchas preguntas y yo no sé tu nombre- **término con un puchero el mayor mientras veía el ave volar de nuevo

**-Uhm... Deidara Usumaki… pero aun así quiero salir- **se acerco encarándolo que si quería irse claro que no pero aquella mirada de ese hombre hacia que una vocecita en su cabeza gritara que_"te van a violar"_no podía arriesgarse**- ¿hay alguna forma de salir?**

**-Uhmm… quizás la reina sepa y hablando de ella… tenemos que apurarnos así que sígueme Dei-chan porque tenemos un largo camino por recorrer –**sonrió con malicia haciendo que un escalofríos recorriera por el cuerpo del rubio...

Era un hecho tenía que mantenerse alejado de ese extraño hombre y también tenía que encontrar la salía… ¿Por qué demonios no había puesto atención en aquella historia cuando su madre de la había contado de pequeño?… si tan solo se acordara como ella había salió de ahí… si supiera lo que le esperaba… al menos podría darse la idea como seria el camino y evitar problemas ¿no? Pero necesitaba salir antes que ese hombre conejo lo violara al final del sendero...

**- ¿Alice -_-?- ¿Alice *O*?- ¿Alice n.n?- ¿Alice -w-?- ¿Alice u?- ¿Alice OuO?-**

**-¿Lo encontraron? – **pregunto el pelirojo mientras se reunía con su grupo de amigos, ya había pasado una hora desde que Deidara entro en aquel bosque su hermano mayor estaba más que desesperado bueno todos porque ya era de noche y según habían oído habían animales peligrosos rondando por el sector en el que el pequeño había entrado

**-No nada, ¿cierto Akamaru?- **su cachorro afirmo con un ladrido

**-Hay que seguí buscando'ttebayo si le pasa algo no me imagino lo que me pueda suceder **– se agarro sus finos cabellos de así tirándolos ¿Qué si moriría? ¡claro que moriría! Sus padres lo matarían, descuartizarían y bailarían en su tumba.

**-Vamos continuemos buscándolo antes que Naruto quede calvo de los nervios-**sugirió Shikamaru mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos

**-Pobre de Deidara-chan debe estar asustado en ese frio bosque**-susurro el de espeltas cejas mientras encandila a su linterna- **hay que apúranos antes que le suceda algo **

Todos asintieron y retomaron su búsqueda, el crujido de las ramas, el viento que resoplaba entre ellas, elevando el miedo del rubio que temblaba aun que aparentaba lo contrario. La luna iluminaba todo el camino al menos eso estaba de su parte, una ráfaga de viento los azoto haciendo que el pelirojo se tropezara con una rama cayendo frente a un árbol

**-Gaara ¿te encuentras bien?-**el pelirojo solo asintió mientras se sentaba

**-Si no es nada solo es un rasguño… ¿Qué es eso?-**señalo a la extraña puerta que estaba semi abierta, todos se acercaron colocándose a la altura de el

**-Es una puerta'ttebayo- **se acerco para abrirla por competo encontrándose con unas escaleras**- vamos **

**-¿Qué? Pero Naruto-kun no sabemos a dónde lleva eso- **señalo dudoso**- que tal si es peligroso**

**-No me importa de seguro Deidara se encuentra dentro así que andando **–termino de explicar seriamente, sus amigos se miraron y asintieron de así entrándose a aquella extraña puerta**-me pregunto quién aria este tunel'ttebayo**

**-Es impresionante de seguro Deidara-chan entro por aquí, aun que debo admitirlo es más valiente que Naruto-kun…**

**-¡Oye! No soy un miedoso se los mostrare- **le pasa la linterna y comienza a bajar las escaleras rápidamente _**"vamos Naruto solo es unas escaleras" **_se repetía a si mismo

**-Espéranos Naruto...-**grito el pelirojo para comenzarlo a seguir

**-Esto será problemático...-**susurro el otro para seguirlos

**-Vamos Akamaru tenemos que ganarles**-y lo que era una búsqueda por el rubio menor se convirtió en una carrera de ver quién era el más rápido, empujones pisotones hasta el mismísimo cabello se jalaban… hasta que el cachorro se detuvo el cual iba delante de ellos le ladro a su amo avisándole que el camino tenia fin**-¡deténganse!-**grito haciendo para en seco justo antes que el pelirojo cayera al vacio**-no tiene fin…-** tomo al cachorro y lo metió en su chaqueta**- ¿qué haremos?… **

**-Gracias'ttebayo por poco caemos a ese vacío-**dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca

**-¿A dónde llevara eso?**-pregunto el pelirojo mientras miraba el vacio vaya que sería un gran caída

**-¡LES VOY A GANAR!-**ese grito los saco de si a todos ¿de quién era? Pues ni nada menos de Lee el cual había quedado atrás hace unos minutos ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia su dirección sus ojos estaban como platos y solo atinaron a gritar un gran ¡NO! Aun que intento de detenerse termino por empujar a sus amigos, todo fue como en cámara lenta para Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto y por supuesto Lee, todos intentaron de sostenerse de quien estaba más cerca, Gaara encontró una rama así que se sostuvo de ella, el siguiente era Shikamaru que se sostenía de la cintura de Gaara, después le continuaba Lee que le jalaba un poco los pantalones a Shikamaru ya que kiba el cual se sostenía de una de sus piernas lo golpeaba, mordía, aruñaba y de ultimo estaba Naruto que se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas de las piernas de su amigo con grandes cataratas en los ojos mientras gritaba que iba a morir

**-No te sueltes Gaara- **gritaba Shikamaru mientras se sostenía con fuerza-** oye Lee quédate quieto me dejaras sin pantalones**

**- ¡No es mi culpa!**-grito**- es kiba que me está mordiendo ¡Gyaa! Duele kiba**

**-Todo es por tu culpa **–enterró sus uñas en la pierna sacando un quejido de dolor del moreno- ¡**ahora moriremos todos aquí!**

**-¡Waaa! ¡Moriremos todos!- **chillaba el rubio haciendo que a todos le saliera tremendos goterones en la cabeza**- Gaara…Gaariiiitaaaaa… Amigoooo…Perdóname **

**-¡¿Que te perdone por qué?!-**grito desde arriba mientras buscaba una forma de salir de hay

**-Fue mi culpa que quedaras en calzones en la clase de deportes-**confeso dándoles a todos un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**grito más que alterado**- SABES QUE ME SUSPENDIERON POR UNA SEMANA POR ESO**

-Clámate Gaara recuerda que nuestras vidas están en tus manos-dijo suave Shikamaru para que su amigo se calmara-además no es para tanto…

-Cierto -dijo kiba desde abajo- no vez que a Shikamaru fue peor recuerdan el día ese que era perseguido por gay's y casi fu violado pues… fue mi obra maestra

-¡FUISTE TÚ!-grito alterado

-Shikamaru tranquilo recuerdan cuando Lee estaba vestido en bailarina… pues fue difícil ya que tuve que sacar toda la ropa de los vestidores –se carcajeo recordando tal bochornoso recuerdo

**-¡GAARA POR QUE LO HICISTE! YO QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO – **lloriqueaba Lee mojando el pantalón de Shikamaru con sus lagrimas y mocos

**-¡WAA DEJA DE SONARTE CONMIGO NO SOY TU TRAPO DE MOCOS!-**se quejaba mientras le intentaba de dar patadas

**-¡OYE! ¡NOS VAS A TIRAR! –**gritaba kiba y naruto

**-SABEN QUE YA ME HARTARON –**grito Gaara claro tantas confesiones sacaban a cualquiera de quicio y en un torpe movimiento se soltó de la rama sus ojos se dilataron ahora si era el fin…grito gritos y gritos llenaron todo el lugar

**-GAARA POR QUE TE SOLTASTE –**gritaba mientras lo sostenía de su cuello**- MORIREMOS**

**-¡MORIREMOS!-**gritaba como loco el rubio**-MORIRE Y AUN SOY VIRGEN**

**-¡YA CALLATE NARUTO DEJA DE CONFESAR TODO!-**le jalo el cabello kiba debía callarse y enfrentar su destino ¿no?

**-CHICOS FUERON MIS GRANDES AMIGOS ASI QUE MORIREMOS ASI-**comento ya rendido moriría ya era el fin. Sus amigos lo vieron y asintieron, morirían siendo amigos así seria

**-20miutos después -**

**-Esto es divertido'ttebayo –**decía mientras daba volteretas en el aire**-¡miren soy súper Naruto!**

**-¿Cuánto ah pasado?-**pregunto gaara a Shikamaru

**-Veinticinco minutos con treinta segundos y no hemos tocado fondo**- le respondió**- me pregunto qué clase de abismo es este**

**-¿Uno sin fin? Naa no creo, pero no quiero pasar toda mi vida cayendo junto dos lunáticos- **señalo a Naru y Lee los cuales se encontraban haciendo poses extrañas**-esto es lo más extraño que he vivido**

**-Wooo miren cuadros-**señalo al extraños cuadros** – mire se parece a Gaara, ah y ese a kiba!**

**-LEE CALLATE!-**gritaron todos al coro aun que debían admitirlo tenían cierto parecido, solo que su cabello era más largo y sus vestimentas era de hace siglos las paredes cambiaba de color, en su mentes solo estaba la palabras "_es un sueño_" o "_fantástico_" los naipes desgastados comenzaban a flotar a su alrededor, Shikamaru tomo una entre sus manos eran reales, unas gotas de agua lo golpearon fuertemente en la cara.

**-Pero que demo**….-antes de terminar la palabra habían caído en el amplio mar miro a su alrededor sus amigos estaban flotando a su lado todos se miraron Gaara señalo hacia arriba mientras comenzaba a nadar al salir a la superficie**, -¿Qué fue eso?–**dijo ya afuera

**-Esto es un sueño dattebayo – **comento más que asombrado el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor**- ¿ahora como salimos?**

**-Pues nadando idiota- **dijo más que amargado kiba** – te encuentras bien Akamaru? – **le pregunto al cachorro que estaba en su cabeza

**-No hay que perder el tiempo así que comiencen a nadar – **ordeno el pelirojo

No tenían la menor idea de lo que les había sucedido y ¿cómo habían llegado a un mar justo debajo de un árbol? sin duda alguna esta sería la más extraña aventura que tendrían sin imaginarse por todo lo que tendrían que pasar por encontrar a Deidara Usumaki…

**-No muy cerca de ahí-**

**Uhmm…por lo visto tenemos visitantes y son demasiados sexis**…-comento un moreno de extraña sonrisa

**Continuara… **


	2. Chapter 2

aqui la conty, espero que les guste

PD: para las que leyeron mi otro Fic Fue por un accidente, a media noche lo publico (claro hora venezolana xD)

* * *

.

.

.

El frio asechaba ya en aquel misterioso bosque, bueno misterioso le quedaba corto era mejor decir bizarro bosque parecía sacado de la imaginación de una niña de cinco años, todo a su alrededor era de pelpa… el camino era de almohadas, los arboles podía notarse que eran de extrañamente falsos ¿Qué rayos sucedía? hace unos momentos habían caído en un profundo mar y tuvieron que nadar pero al pasar los segundos se encontraban chapoteando en un charco. Ahora estaban mojados y de pasa palo tenían hambre ¿Qué más le podía suceder?

**-¿Estás perdido?-** una suave vos susurro en la nuca dio en Gaara, haciendo que un fuerte escalofríos recorriera por su cuerpo, giro levemente su rostro para así encontrase con el dueño de esa inusual vos…

**-¿Quien…quien eres?** – dijo nervioso llamando la atención de a sus compañeros, pero al verlo no encontraron con nada Gaara estaba hablando solo

**-¿Gaara con quien hablas?** –pregunto Shikamaru mientras suspiraba

**-Creo que el frio le está afectando-dattebayo**.

**-No tengo nada… solo que alguien hace unos momentos estaba ahí alguien**- señalo al frente de el –**no miento.**

**-Hasta cerio te ves lindo**- nuevamente aquella vos la cual fue escuchada por todos, buscaron con su vista de donde provenía la vos pero solo encontraron con nada- **me pregunto a que sabrá tu cuello o tus labios…**

Ese comentario hiso sonrojar levemente a Gaara, pero no duro por mucho porque su ceño se frunció completamente, continuaron buscando hasta que lo vieron. Un joven como alrededor de los 19 años pudieron deducir, este se encontraba sentado en una rama de esos inusuales arboles, pero después de una ráfaga de viento desapareció

**-A donde se fue** –susurro

**-Detrás de ti cerecita**-todos voltearon rápidamente para verlo con mayor claridad, su piel era blanca que parecía que fue tocada por la nieve, sus ojos oscuros como la noche sin estrellas, su cabello negro con dos pequeños tumultos que sobresalía de él, sus ojos se agudizaron mas no era broma en ese momento puno notar cómo se movieron ¿juguetonamente? Debía admitirlo lo hacía ver adorable. Se abofeteo mentalmente ¿Adorable? ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto Shikamaru, mirando de reojo a Gaara el cual tenía una fuerte discusión consigo mismo

**-Oh…pues muchos me dicen sonriente… aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo uhm**…- medito un poco- **pero pueden llamarme Sai**-ronroneo con una elegante sonrisa. El moreno a simple vista se notaba inusual y más en la forma en la que estaba vestido que consistía en; una camisa manga larga de rayas negras y moradas, un chaleco negro el cual estaba desabotonado, su cuello era cubierto por una larga bufanda la cual le llegaba hasta el suelo con franjas de un fuerte color morado que parecía brillar y otras en gris que parecían neutra. Sus pantalones era pegados con una correa que rodeaba su pierna izquierda sus botas le llegaba hasta las rodillas debían admitirlo aun que extraño el vestuario le quedaba bien pero aun había una incógnita ¿eso que estaba en su cabeza era orejas de gato?

**-¿Son reales?-** pregunto el rubio mientras miraba sus adorables y inusuales orejas. El moreno asintió mientras sonreía coquetamente- **es una broma** – murmuro con el su ceño fruncido-** de seguro son falsas'dattebayo**

**-Oye son verdaderas** –dijo con un pequeño puchero mientras se las tocaba levemente –**mis orejitas son reales también mi colita**-una extraña forma comenzó a moverse detrás del joven. ¡Era una cola! Una larga cola de gato que se movía con cierta gracia de lado a lado haciendo que los chicos retrocedieran unos pasos

**-Eres un fenómeno**- dijo como si nada Kiba mientras cargaba a su cachorro

**-¡No soy ningún fenómeno**!-exclamo indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ya estaba arto de que le digieran así, el no era un fenómeno era un hombre mitad gato con ciertas habilidades – **ustedes son los raros. Llevan diciendo que esto es un sueño ¿Quién soñaría con estas clases de cosas?**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia** –grito Gaara mientras lo señalaba- **¡¿dinos dónde estamos?! Hazlo o te arranco las orejas estúpido gato **

**-Uhm... Que coincidencia es casi lo mismo que dijo el pequeño rubio sexi a Ita-kun…**

**-¿Quién es Ita-kun? ¿Cual rubio? ¿Hablas de Deidara verdad? Dime donde se encuentra** – se acerco al hombre felino

**-Tranquilo Naruto**- lo detuvo Shikamaru tomándolo del hombro- **Sai habla. ¿Cómo es que conoces al hermano de Naruto?**

**-¿Uhm? ¿El es tu hermano? Bueno ya veo el parecido** – sonrió- **pues sí, lo vi hace como unas horas iban con dirección al bosque oscuro, pero descuida esta con Ita-kun. El cuidara muy bien de tu hermanito créeme Muy pero muy bien…**

**-Nos podrás guiar hacia donde fueron** – pregunto Lee mientras se le acercaba- **por favor Dei-chan debe estar asustado**

**-Jajajaja eso no es lo que vi yo** – rio por lo bajo- **pero bueno los ayudare**

**-Eso espero** – susurro a Gaara ganándose la atención del hombre felino, aquella mirada penetrante lo colocaba nervioso aun no savia el por que

**-Bueno vamos** – movió su bufanda para así desaparecer de sus vista, todos se miraron confundidos** – oyen vamos que ya es hora del té –**grito Sai el cual estaba parado en la rama de árbol. Se armaron de valor y caminaron hacia él, este se bajo para así ser la cabeza del grupo.

Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron hasta que pudieron salir de ese sitio cursi de peluches para así encontrase con un puente deteriorado que llevaba a un bosque, cruzaron sin dificultad. El bosque estaba era como una versión más grande de lo que podías ver en el suelo, los hongos pasaban mas de los cinco metros, las pequeñas raíces de la hierba sobresalían del suelo continuaron caminado hasta que vieron algo que nunca en su vida creía ver.

Cerca de un pequeño lago se encontraban tres mujeres con espelta figura, ellas jugaban con la cristalina agua hundiendo sus pies en ella, todos abrieron exageradamente sus ojos, e septo Sai ya que las conocía demasiado bien, y no le llamaba la atención de sus semi desnudos cuerpos.

**-Oh miren chicos nuevos – **pego un chillido una de las mujeres, la cual se encontraba sentada en una piedra, su cabello era rubio pero un rubio claro, un mechón cubría parte de su rostro mientras el resto de su cabello era recogido por baria flores, su piel clara hacia resaltar sus brillantes ojos azules claros. Su cuello colgaba una especie de collar hecho de pequeñas rosas azules, sus pechos eran cubiertos cada uno con un pétalo grande de un suave color violeta, su delgada cintura estaba dibujado una especie de ramas dispersas por todo de su vientre su intimidad era cubierta por una delgada tela que le daba la impresión que era una falda pero con los bordes degastados, sus largas piernas eran de desear pensaban todos-** querido Sai preséntanos a tus amigos, se ven adorables **

**-Uhm…por supuesto preciosa-** la rubia sonrió por debajo y se le acerco** – ella es Ino una bella flor **

**-La más bella de todas **– corrigió ella** – ¿cómo se llaman?**

**-Mucho gusto soy Naruto- **se presento el rubio**- ellos son Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Lee – **señalo a sus amigos

**-Awwrr chicas miren – se **le acercaron otras dos chicas al igual que ella de vestidas atrevidamente. La mayoría babearon a verlas de cerca

**-Woo que chicos tan lindos, de donde los sacaste Sai-kun- **pregunto la castaña mientras abrazaba efusivamente al rubio**.**

**-Ten-Ten-chan tranquila lo vas a estrangular- **gruño otra rubia**- mi nombre es Temari ellas son Ino y Ten-Ten es un gusto conocerlos- **hiso una reverencia que fue seguida por sus compañeras

_-"que cuerpazos"_**- **pensaba kiba en ese momento, mientras babeaba lo mismo le sucedían a los demás ¿Quién se podía imaginar que encontrarían a tremendos trío de bombonasos en medio de un bosque desconocido y bizarro?

**- es mejor que continuemos, se nos hace el tarde- **comento el hombre felino mientras miraba de manera extraña a las mujeres, lo cual fue detectable por Gaara. Algo no le cuadraba..

**-Que dices Sai-kun, déjanos conocer más a estos lindos y deliciosos chicos- **se re lambio los labios la rubia Mayor que se podía decir que era su líder -**no me importaría jugar con sus cuerpos un rato.**

**-Creo que mejor para la próxima tenemos prisa-**dijo seriamente pero con una falsa sonrisa al final, definitivamente algo sucedía.

**-Tranquilo Sai, no estaríamos mal si jugáramos un rato con estas bellas joven – **comento Kiba mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes, llámelo loco pero no perdería un oportunidad como esa. En cambio Shikamaru y Gaara miraban atentos la reacción de Sai, sin duda alguna podía verse que quería escapar de ellas ¿pero por qué? Por otro lado Lee y Naruto estaban completamente embobados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y la inevitable baba que descendida de su bocas.

**-Awwrr que lindo eres sin duda, me pregunto a que sabrás**…- dijo la castaña, su mirada había cambiado a una hambrienta…

**-¿Disculpa?- **murmuro saliendo de su ensoñación el rubio.

**-Tenemos que irnos**…-le susurro Gaara a Shikamaru, en efecto algo no estaba bien

**-Ven no tengan miedo no les haremos nada, bueno si pero descuida no sentirán nada –**sonrió-** se los aseguro chicos…**

¿En qué diablos se habían metido ahora?

**:::::**

Tenían horas caminado, en realidad no le importaba, hace unas horas había salido de aquel bosque donde parecía prácticamente todo grande, era una bella obra de arte el paisaje. Así que no dejaba de mirar todo con atención, la compañía de ese extraño hombre de nombre Itachi era realmente gratificante, no le molestaba en lo absoluto –bueno en algunos momentos hacia unos comentarios totalmente inadecuados – pero no le prestaba atención había ratos que lo hacia sonreír.

Llegaron a una parte del bosque donde era rodeado de extrañas flores, ninguna las conocía pero eran realmente hermosas esos colores brillantes de destellaban en cada pétalo, era increíble.

-**Ita-san ¿dónde estamos?-** pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba en sus manos una de esas flores – **este sitio es hermoso…**

**-en cierta parte si lo es, pero es algo peligroso así que pro jura no oler una de esas flores-** le explico, pero era demasiado tarde, giro lenta mente a donde se encontraba el joven el cual tenía una flor entres sus manos y la tenía cerca de su nariz – **¡¿acaso no escuchas lo que digo Dei-chan?!**

**-Q..Que.. T..Tienen… estas… flores…-** tartamudeo, cuando Itachi dijo que no oliera las flores ya lo había hecho entonces ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Tenían veneno? ¿Algún efecto secundario que lo haría ver como un mutante? ¿O perdería el conocimiento? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, sentía que su cuerpo estaba caliente- **Itachi….**

**- no te preocupes, por suerte no es veneno si es lo que piensas-** el menor soltó un suspiro, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan caliente?- **este lugar es conocido por que todas esas flores son un fuerte afrodisiaco, muchos evitan olerlas por que pasa horas con los efectos de este**- explico mientras se le acercaba al joven y le quitaba la flor de la mano y la tiraba lejos.

**-¿Di..Dijiste…afrodisiaco?-** conocía el afrodisiaco una vez tomo un frasquito que encontró en el sótano de su casa, justo en las sección de pertenecías de su abuelo, recordó que duro una hora masturbándose ya que la excitación que tenia era increíble. Un escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a sudar, sus mejillas estaba rojas, además de que sentía una punzada en su entrepierna, bajo la vista y se encontró con un tremendo bulto sobresaliente en su short –** oh no…- **murmuro lleno de vergüenza ¡Itachi lo estaba viendo! No podía masturbarse frente de él, no, no podía. –**ahhh…**- cayó de rodillas, vencido por la excitación sus manos por voluntad propia fueron hacia su palpitante erección, comenzó estrujándolo, sus manos se adentraron debajo de su ropa interior una vez que lo pudo sentir soltó otro exquisito gemido.

Itachi tenía los ojos más que abierto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, se estaba excitando con aquella vista que le daba el menor, se masturbaba fieramente, sus gemido eran reprimidos ya que se mordía con fuerza el labio haciendo que este sangrara.

No sabía si podía aguantar Deidara era exquisito. Excitado y todo, no aguanto más y se arrodillo frente del joven, tomo su rostro y beso con firmeza, después lambio con lujuria la comisura de esos rosados labios, probando el sabor metálico que salía de la pequeña herida, el menor no opuso resistencia abrió sus labios para la lengua del moreno explorara cada rincón de ella, bajo su mano y cambio la de deidara por la suya tocando el firme y erecto pene.

Su mano se movía de arriaba y abajo con gran velocidad, haciendo que el menor se separara de los labios de Itachi para poder arquear su espalda

**-ahhh… Itachiii… Maaasss…-** aquel sonoro gemido inundo el lugar, su respiración ya estaba agitaba, Itachi lo masturbaba de una manera tan única, ni el mismo podía hacerlo tan bien, lentamente se acomodo apoyándose sus codos en el suelo, Itachi le quito la prendas que tenía en su torso dejando expuesta aquella tersa y delicada piel.

Su boca se acerco hacia los rosados pezones del menor y comenzó a lamberlos y chuparlos con firmeza, haciendo enloquecer a él menor de placer y de una correrse en la mano del hombre conejo.

**-Eres increíblemente delicioso mi Dei-chan-** murmuro Itachi mientras se lambia la mano donde había caído toda la semilla de su querido rubio, el rubio no le puso cuidado al comentario ya que otra vez se sentía excitado – **uhmm… por lo visto vamos para la segunda ronda** – sonrió de lado, Dei solo hiso un puchero enojado- **esta vez te acompaño…-** le susurro al oído- **sentirás que es el verdadero placer mi querido rubio…**

**-Baka…** -Aquella vos ronca del moreno sonó tan sensual cerca de su oído que lo hiso estremecerse una, apoyo sus manos en los hombros del moreno y lo acerco mientras el quedaba sobre el suelo, se besaron a nueva cuenta, con pasión y deseo.

Sus manos desesperadas arrebataba cada penda que tenían enzima, quedaron totalmente desnudos, arre costados en el suave pasto. Sus miembros se rosaban sacando gemidos que eran automáticamente ahogados con sus fogosos besos Itachi llevo tres dedos a su boca y los lambio, dándole una increíble vista al rubio el cual dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza del moreno donde sobresalían aquellas tiernas orejas, eran tan suaves…-**Son suaves… aaahhh…-** gimió a sentir aquella mano tocando su rosada entrada, no se había dado de cuenta cuando él dejo de lubricar sus dedos, ya que estaba tan concentrado en las orejas tiernas del moreno.

El primer dedo se deslizo Itachi lo movía de un lado a otro, después continuo con el segundo sacando un gemido de dolor departe de Deidara, con su mano izquierda tomo el pene del menor para que se concentrara en el placer y olvidara el molesto dolor que sentía en su virginal entrada, termino por meterle el tercer dedo, ya no le dolía. Una vez ensanchado aquella rosada entrada lo tomo de las caderas y acomodo la punta de su glande en la entrada para que lentamente fuera deslizándose hasta que lo metió por completo, se quedo mirando el rostro de su pequeño rubio y lo beso con ternura

-**Muévete…** -ordeno el menor mientras con un ligero movimiento movía las cadera, aun no se le iba el efecto del afrodisiaco.

**-Dei-chan tengo que esperar a que te acostumbres, recuerda que eres virgen y…-** fue interrumpido

**- Dije… que te movieras**- gruño de los más sensual –eso pensaba Itachi- **hazlo… quiero …sentirte**- confeso en un ronroneo exquisito cerca del oído del mayor.

**-como ordenes mi rubio**- le dijo para así comenzarlo con un vaivén de envestidas, al comienzo eran pausada, pero después se entornaron rápidas y feroces, el sonido de los testículos golpeando el trasero de Deidara resonaban por todo el lugar, y era secundados por aquellos gemidos, jadeos, suspiros que salían de sus labios. Además de sus cuerpos daban una bella vista con el brillo lunar que iluminaban aquellos perlados cuerpos llenos de sudor.

**-aahhh…maaasss…aaaahhhh… justo…ahí….-**dijo cuando sintió que Itachi toco aquel lugar donde hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.

El mayor continuaba embistiéndolo en el mismo lugar, era realmente exquisito podía sentir las paredes que apresaban más a su pene. Ese chico sin duda era terriblemente delicioso, tomo como cautivo aquellos finos labios, de así se ahogaban los gemidos entre el fogoso beso que ahora llevaban a cabo; Deidara se aferro con sus uñas a la espalda blanquecina del moreno dejando en la delicada piel barios rasguños, después de unas cuantas estocadas en aquel sitio que enloquecía al menor de inmediato llego al clímax y córrese en el vientre de ambos, después de eso Itachi también deposito toda su esencia en aquel increíble rubio.

Cansado salió con cuidado del rubio para así acostarse a su ya que podía notar que su pequeño era vencido por el sueño, sus parpados levemente se serraban al igual que su respiración se apaciguaba.

Itachi sonrió de lado y tomo su chaqueta para cubrí el cuerpo desnudo de su rubio, debía llevarlo a otro lugar, no permitiría que durmiera en el frio y áspero pasto.

Tomo sus prendas y se vistió mientras contemplaba aquel frágil y deliciosos cuerpo, una vez listo tomo en sus brazos a Dei –alzándolo a estilo princesa- este se acomodo en el fornido pecho del mayor en realidad estaba terriblemente agotado, a su edad no era demasiado resistente para los efectos del afrodisiaco por eso duro poco tiempo _"no estaría nada mal repetirlo de nuevo"_- pensó mientras seguía caminando a un nuevo destino "_quizás me maten por no llegar a tiempo, pero que importa nunca llego a tiempo" _sonrió de lado por su pensamiento, no se equivocaba cuando conoció al pequeño rubio, de que estando con el tendría una nueva aventura

Sin pensar que los problemas apenas comienzan


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescatando a la locura, no te dejes caer por caras bonitas**

**-Tenemos que irnos**…-le susurro Gaara a Shikamaru, en efecto algo no estaba bien

**-Ven no tengan miedo no les haremos nada, bueno si pero descuida no sentirán nada –**sonrió-** se los aseguro chicos…**

-**chicos es mejor que corra**n- dijo el moreno mientras se paraba al lado de Gaara, todos lo miraron confundidos pero tenía razón tenían que salir de ahí como sea.

**-no señor, no irán a ninguna parte**- le grito la rubia líder mientras extendía sus manos al frentes al verlos que intentaban de huir, del suelo salieron raíces de plantas y sujetaron uno por uno a los jóvenes de los pies excepto a Sai que tomo a Gaara de la cintura y para así desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento – **uhm... Siempre se nos escapa, pero bueno con ustedes cuatro nos vasta**

**-¿Qué es lo que nos harás?-** pregunto Shikamaru, viendo como las raíces envolvían mas su cuerpo – ¿**que son ustedes?**

**-¡suéltanos 'dattebayo!**- ordenaba Naruto, mientras miraba con algo de terror las raíces subir por su cuerpo era terriblemente escalofriante

**-para nada, ustedes se ven increíblemente apetitosos y no desperdiciaremos esta increíble oportunidad**- explico la castaña mientras le jalaba las mejillas al rubio

-¡**oye donde esta Gaara!** – Pregunto kiba a no verlo- ¡**malditas que le hicieron!**

-**cálmate Sai se lo llevo, al menos está a salvo** –dijo Lee para que se calmara tenían que pensar en algo ¿Cómo saldrían de ahí?

**- bueno vasta de charla, tenemos que llevarlos a un mejor** l**ugar…** –sonríe de lado la rubia llamada Ino

::::

-¡**suéltame! A donde rayos me trajiste, ¡donde están mis amigos**!- grito Gaara, una vez que tocaron el suelo se sentía mareado ya que hace un momento estaban frente de esas chicas, que podían aparentar ser lindas pero por alguna extraña razón daban mala espina cuando la mayor de las tres estiro lo brazos y del suelo comenzó a salir raíces de platas, el molesto felino/hombre lo había tomado de la cintura y desaparecieron sintió como una luz blanca nublo su vista y después ya estaba en otro sitio totalmente diferente, habían especies de bichos voladores que desprendían luz propia de sus cuerpos, podría decir que eran luciérnagas pero estos tenían figuras como caballitos para niños pequeños, de esos que se mesen de adelante y atrás

**-estas a salvo…-** fue lo único que dijo el mayor mientras sonreía, podía jurar que era una sonrisa falsa

**-que le sucederá a mis amigo, vamos tenemos que ir por ellos-** le tomo el brazo, ellos eran amigos desde la infancia, eran como su familia no los dejaría así como así

**-aun no podemos**- se soltó de su agarre dejando molesto al pelirojo**- si vas te comerán **

**-¡ENTONSES PARA QUE NOS LLEVASTE CON ELLAS! SI SAVIAS QUE ERAN CANÍBALES!-**le grito, estaba estresado

**- yo nos los acerque a ellas**- se defendió- **ellas fueron las que nos vieron y se acercaron, y ustedes solo comenzaron a babear**

-**yo no estaba babeando!-** dijo completamente rojo-¡**TU! es tu culpa –** lo señalo con el ceño fruncido

**-claro que no, es tu culpa**- le riño.

-**no seas estúpido, es tu culpa! Tu maldita culp…-** repentinamente fue callado por los suaves y cálidos labios, los ojos del pelirojo se dilataron, y sus mejillas se entornaron en un fuerte color carmín _"que es esto, porque mi corazón comienza a latir como si hubiera corrido cincuenta vueltas a la cancha de deportes, pero ¿por qué no puedo moverme? mi cuerpo esta tieso y mi rostro arde con intensidad… que es este sentimiento"_ el moreno lambia, y succionaba levemente los rosados labios de Gaara, tenían un exquisito sabor a cereza ¿raro no? lentamente se separo del rostro del joven y quedo mirándole, ahora estaba completamente seguro que el pelirrojo era el humano más exquisito y intrigante que había conocido en su larga vida.

Sonrió de lado al ver que el menor no reaccionaba, bueno tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora los abría lentamente, aquellos ojos aguamarina chocaron con la oscura mirada.

**-vamos tenemos que buscar ayuda** – comento así sacando de la ensoñación a Gaara

**-¡TU! ¡¿PO..POR QUE RAYOS ME BESASTE?!-** grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca-¡**ERES UN MALDITO DEGENERADO!**

**-vas a seguir gritando o vendrás con migo para buscar ayuda para tus amigos –** lo miro seriamente, era como si actuara que no había sucedido nada _"¿acaso está jugando con migo? Me besa y ¿actúa como si nada? Pero tiene razón tenemos que buscar ayuda"_

**-tienes razón, vamos** – paso de largo, pero aun tenia aquel notorio sonrojo, se vengaría oh claro que lo haría pero no era momento de pensar en eso ahora lo primordial era salvarle la vida a sus amigos

**-está bien, mi cerecita** – le dijo sonriente, el menor frunció el ceño y lo miro como diciéndole "_me dices así otra vez y te mato"_ Sai solo se hundió de hombros y sonrió nuevamente para así continuar caminar, debían conseguir ayuda antes que esas mujeres se comiera a los cuatro jóvenes

**::::**

Estaban atados a un tronco cada uno, mientras ellas echaban una que otras cosas a un pequeño poso que desprendía vapor, Shikamaru pensaba en la forma de huir pero no podían moverse libremente, Naruto susurraba insensateces como _"moriré… y aun soy virgen… ni se diga que aun no e cenado mi preciado ramen"_ kiba estaba arto pero comprendía a Naruto bueno excepto lo de virgen y el ramen, por suerte su cachorro alcanzo a huir y este observaba con sus orejita agachadas a su amo, sabía que no podía acercarse además estaba que su amo le había hecho una seña de que no se moviera. Lee se encontraba mordiendo las raíces que lo apresaban con la esperanza de poderlas romper para liberarse, pero eran demasiado fuertes.

Las jóvenes caminaban de un lado a otro mientras hacia una que otras cosas, la rubia de cuatro coletas la cual ellos la había auto nombrado líder se acerco al rubio y lo desato.

-**bueno tu serás el primero ya que eres demasiado tierno-** comenzó a quítale la ropa, Naruto por más que quisiera no podía moverse ya que sus pies estaban cubierto de raíces que impedía, que el corriera además en sus manos estaban estiradas hacia los lados ya que una ramas las sostenían. Con facilidad dejo semi desnudo al rubio, este estaba entre sonrojado y furioso.

**-¡son unas malditas brujas 'dattebayo!**- les grito- **no se para que me quieren comer, ¡mi sabor es feo créeme yo me eh mordido 'dattebayo!... les daré una terrible indigestión**

**-para nada, se nota que eres saludable así que deja de decir tonterías**-le regaño la morena mientras vertía algo en el poso

**- no estoy mintiendo, vamooooos no me coman 'dattebayo ¡se los ruego!**

**-ya te dijimos que no ahora andando que muero de hambre**-las raíces que sostenían a Naruto de los pies rodearon los tobillos formando una cadena, no podía escapar aun así. Entre empujones y insultos llego hasta el borde del pozo, se podía ver como hervía el agua era su un fuerte color rojo mientras una que otra cosas flotaban en él, el rubio trago galiba y comenzó a sudar –por el calor que hacía y también por los nervios que tenia- _"moriré, moriré, moriré"_

**-¡Vamos entra!** – la rubia lo empujo, Naruto cerró los ojos al igual que sus amigos, no querían ver la muerte de uno de sus compañeros pero justo antes de que callera sintió que lo cargaban a estilo princesa, el rubio abrió ampliamente sus ojos, el aroma a té de menta le llegaba a sus fosas nasales, levanto la vista y se encontró con el rostro pálido de su rescatante ¿de donde había salido? Ni idea, ahora se encontraba en sus brazos.

-¿**yo que les dije sobre comer humanos?**- su vos era gruesa aun que fina, todos quedaron pasmados habían parecido don jóvenes de la nada, uno estaba sosteniendo a Naruto contra su pecho, el otro estaba a un lado con sus manos en los bolsillos

**-No..No..Nosotras… no… queríamos… solo les…preparábamos un baño… ¡eso un baño!-**explicaba totalmente nerviosa la rubia de cabello largo.

**-si claro, un baño con agua hirviendo** –comento uno de los hombres, sus ojos eran totalmente color perla, además su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, tenía un sombrero de copa de ahí sobresalían un par de orejas blancas, llevaba puesto un chaleco blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, debajo una camisa color hueso desabotonada los tres primeros botones dejando ver su tersa y blanca tez. Su pantalón le quedaba un poco ajustado era blanco también, además sus botas les llegaban mas debajo de sus rodillas, -ya era un hecho, todos en ese mundo sus trajes eran completamente extraños- **sabes que tienes prohibido matar humanos en esta región**.

**-¡tú no eres nadie, para ordenarnos!-** grito la rubia líder con su ceño completamente fruncido- **sabes muy bien que este reino le pertenece a la reina-bastarda**

**-sabes muy bien que yo no tomo ordenes de esa mujer, ni mucho menos me importa cuáles sean sus propiedades**- espeto el otro hombre el cual sostenía a Naruto aun junto a su pecho, su tez era completamente blanca y fría, sus ojos oscuros como un pozo sin fondo, su cabello azabache con unos toques azulinos que le quedaba exquisitamente bien eso pensaba el rubio. El llevaba un sombreo un tanto extravagante pero le quedaba perfecto, su atuendo era una camisa blanca manga larga, un chaleco negro sin mangas con extraños y pequeños bordado en los bordes, tenía una corbata roja, unos pantalones negros igual de pegados como su compañero y el mismo estilo de botas- **es mejor que suelten a esos jóvenes inmediatamente**

**-por lo visto, Sai-kun te fue con el chisme… tks… estúpido gato…-** murmuro la castaña un tanto molesta- **uhm… si los quieren suéltelo ustedes mismo, ya se nos hace el tarde **– le explico mientras se hundían por el suelo las tres a la vez.

**-tks… son molestas…-** murmuro molesto, sin soltar la liviana carga que tenía en sus brazos la cual estaba totalmente nerviosa –**uhm… porque lloras dobe**- se dirigió al joven rubio que tenia aun en brazos, el cual estaba llorando en su pecho, podía sentir las saladas y molestas lagrimas del menor

**-tu…tu… me has… salvado…la vida 'dattebayo-**sollozo mientras mas lagrimas descendían de sus orbes azules, dejando pasmado al moreno "es lindo" fue lo que cruzo por su mente ya que las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio se acentuaban mas, aquellos labios rosados que temblaban, esa tez semi morena y suave sin decir que esas tres marquitas en cada mejillas le daban un aspecto único e irreal – y eso que el conocía de cosas irreales-, -¡**Gracias! ¡Gracias 'dattebayo!** –grito un poco mas enérgico mientras se aferraba al cuello del mayor, una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos inmediatamente al igual que sus corazones comenzaban a bombear más sangre _"es él_" pensó incrédulo el moreno, _"¿Qué es este sentimiento?"_ pensaba el otro…

**-¡Naruto**!- el grito de Gaara lo saco de sí y volteo a verlo, podía verse agitado era como si hubiera corrido por un buen tiempo, el cual estaba en lo correcto- ¡**estás bien! Qué bueno, menos mal que Sasuke llego a tiempo.**

**-¿Sa..Sasuke?-** pregunto un tanto dudoso.

-**es el hombre que te está cargando como princesa ahora**- comento mientras se acercaba a sus amigos a desatarlo- **diablos esto esta fuerte…**

**-apártate –** dijo el castaño peli largo, desvaino una especie de espada –la cual apareció mágicamente - y corto las raíces dejando libres a los jóvenes.

**-gracias, de verdad le debemos una** –se sobaba las muñecas Shikamaru, aun no sabía cómo fue posible que ellos aparecieran así como así y justo a tiempo antes de que Naruto muriera.

**-no es nada**-paso de largo el oji perla y le extendió la mano al chico de espeltas cejas, desde que lo vio atado ahí le llamo la atención, había algo en el que lo atraía como un increíble imán, el menor sonrió ampliamente por el gesto y en susurro le dijo _"muchas gracias"_

-¿**Naruto estarás todo el tiempo en los brazos de ese sujeto?-** alzo una ceja kiba mientras tomaba en brazos a su cachorro, dejándose lamber el rosto

**-¿eh?-** se miro en la situación que estaba, inmediatamente se removió entre los brazos alarmado para que lo soltaran, lo cual sucedió, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería separarse de su rescatador ya que emprendía un exquisito aroma además de un re confortable calor – **¡gracias 'dattebayo! ¡Por todo! No sé que hubiera sido de mí.**

**-no tienes que agradecer dobe**-cerro sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento

**-¿a quién has llamado dobe, Teme?**- frunció totalmente el ceño mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura – ¡**solo trato de ser amable 'dattebayo!**

**- no necesito de tu amabilidad dobe-** se cruzo de brazos mientras pasaba derecho- **por cierto, ponte algo que te resfriaras.**

El rubio capto lo que trato de decir, estaba completamente semi desnudo además esas malditas brujas le habían destrozado su queridísima camisa solo le quedaba el suéter de rallas negras y naranjas, se vistió.

**-quienes son ustedes**- pregunto seriamente Shikamaru ya estaba arto de estas cosas

**-yo los presento** –se ofreció el hombre con rasgos felinos- **bueno este hombre a mi derecha, todo mundo lo conoce como la liebre loca pero prefiere que le diga Neji**

**-¡no estoy loco!** –gruño el castaño mientras le daba un zape, sacando un quejido de dolor del felino

**-si claro, bueno como sea… este de aquí muchos lo conocen como el sombrerero loco, aun que es mas amargado y agrio que un limón, por eso mejor llámelo Sasuke** –termino de explicar con una notoria sonrisa en su rostro

**-¡serás idiota!-**le pisa la cola, sacando un gatuno maullido e grito por el moreno- **vuelves a decir que estoy loco y te mato, juro que lo hago, después con tus restos are un pastel y se lo enviare a la reina-bastarda para que se lo coma.**

**-waa, no digas esas cosas ni en broma**- dijo asqueado y con miedo- **prefiero que me coman los gusanos que esa bruja.**

**-¿no sería la reina de corazones? Bueno es que ¿esto no es como aquella historia para niños? Alicia en el país de las …-**fue interrumpido Lee

**-Maravillas**- dijeron los tres hombres extraños con tono de cansancio- **para la próxima mato a esa mocosa, ¡como se atreve a decir que estoy loco!.**

**-y que lo diga, esa mocosa me apodo como una liebre demente** – se cruzo de brazos Neji

- **no sé de qué se quejan** –murmuro Shikamaru**- en lo que a mí concierne están locos los tres**

**-y ya hablado el joven carita dormilona**-sonrió gatunamente mientras movía su cola, la cual aun le dolía por el pisotón que tubo

-¿**eh?**-lo miro confundido por el extraño apodo- **por si no lo sabías tengo nombre y es Shikamaru **

**-perdona, no fue mi intención Shika-chan** – ok ahora tenía un evidente tic en el ojo Shikamaru. Shika-chan? ¡Como se atrevía a decirle así!

-**por lo visto el único demente eres tu-** apunto kiba, mientras bostezaba

**-ya, ya chicos dejen de discutir, ellos fueron los que nos salvaron al menos deberíamos tener la decencia de presentarnos **

**-yo lo haré**- se alisto el felino, enérgicamente

**-¡NOO!-** gritaron todos…

**-vale, vale **

Ya después de presentarse, y bastantes gritos al extraño hombre felino, Naruto les pidió ayuda para poder ayudar a su hermano pero los mayores dijeron que era mejor descansar, ya que habían pasado muchas cosas, y era evidentemente que nadie había comido, además del cansancio que tenían sus cuerpos, todos quedaron de acuerdo que sería la mejor decisión, y los siguieron hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña de un extraño diseño, podía verse que era inclinada a la derecha, además afuera había una banca cerca de unas extrañas flores, un hombre con ciertas orejas como las de un roedor que sobresalían en su cabeza, oh si ese día no podía dar para mejor

Sin pensar que tendrían que pasar la noche con unos sujetos extraños, en una extraña cabaña o casa, modelo de construcción asquerosa llámelo como sea.

Aun así deberían hacerlo, ya que necesitarían ayuda ya que son inexpertos en ese mundo extraño, aun que pareciera un sueño se sentía real…

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo con fines pervertidos(?

.

.

.

* * *

Hace poco habían llegado a la extraña casa extrañamente construida, iban a seguir caminado pero esa melancólica melodía se había hecho presente.

La melodía de una caja musical rodeo el lugar, era tan suave y llamativa que sus parpados comenzaron a cerrase ¿Por qué tenían de repente tanto sueño? Antes de decir algo sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo como si fuera una piedra hundirse en un pozo.

La melodía seguía fluyendo, ya no se encontraban al frente de esa casa, Naruto fue el primero en despertarse de ese momento la melodía se detuvo, su cuerpo dolía increíblemente, miro alrededor y todo era oscuridad… lentamente fue levantándose. Estiro sus brazos mientras caminaba a ciegas, sus manos encontraron la fría pared, siguió tocándola hasta que encontró la perilla de la puerta, una vez abierta la suave luz plateada de la luna iluminaba el pasillo. Al frente de él había un espejo, se miro extrañado, su atuendo era otro ¿Cuándo de había cambiado de ropa? Bueno el no el no había sido así que la incógnita era quien se la había cambiado, frunció sus labios de seguro sus amigos lo había hecho. Mínimo Gaara o Lee, soltó un suspiro. Nuevamente la melodía se hiso presente, haciendo su cuerpo tensarse "_pero qué demonios… de donde proviene"_ pensó el rubio en esos momentos, mientras tomaba búsqueda de esas intrigante melodía.

Su cuerpo era iluminado por la luna, su cabello rubio parecía relucir a presencia de ella. Su semblante curiosos hacia relucir sus vestimenta, el suéter era de franjas blancas y naranjas las mangas de este cubrían completamente sus manos, tenía una bermudas de color blanco podía verse que a un costado de su cintura decencia dos listones naranjas, las medias le llegaban hasta las rodillas – eran del mismo color Naranja- continuo caminado llegando hasta el final del corredor, al frente había una fuente antigua hecha de bambúes, el blondo aprecio el extraño y bello paisaje. Había infinidades de extrañas flores que emitían luz propia, una sonrisa se dibujo instantemente en sus labios, pero fue borrada al ver la figura de el hombre que lo había rescatado _"como era que se llamaba?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente "_Sa..Sasami… no, ese nombre suena como de niña… Sasuko… no, Sa…shuke…. Ahhhhh maldición_"

**-¡como coños era!-**dijo exasperado atrayendo la atención del hombre que estaba sentado en una piedra cerca de un estanque _"maldición, me escucho"_ se regaño al sentir aquella oscura mirada – **per..perdona… no quise inte..Interrumpir..**

-**descuida… ven**- su vos era fina pero a la vez gruesa, era perfecta. Sin decir nada se acerco al hombre, por alguna extraña razón de sentía atraído a él era como si emitiera alguna toxina extraña que lo hacía perder los sentidos, sus corazón se desbocara de impotentes latidos y que sus mejillas se tiñeran. Se sentó al lado del hombre –el cual aun no recordaba el nombre- y poso su vista donde él la tenia – **es hermoso ¿no?**

**-S..Si…-** _"pero qué demonios porque tartamudeo"_ hiso un pequeño puchero al ver sus extrañas reacciones que hacia su cuerpo- **Oye… ¿Ha..Hace rato escuchaste una melodía de una caja musical 'dattebayo**?

**-¿una Melodía?-** la mirada oscura mostraba más que sorpresa "_según, yo solo puedo oírla_"

-**olvídalo… de seguro fue mi imaginación**- ¿murmuro un poco decepcionado?- **por cierto que fue lo que sucedió, no recuerdo bien 'dattebayo…**

-**pues lo que sucedió fue, cuando tocaron el territorio de la casa, ella decide quién puede entrar**- el rubio lo miro gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza- **solo sucede con humanos, me explico cuando un humano llega aquí hay dos posibilidades de saber que son puros y de buen corazón, a eso se le llama** "**a song of fire" cuando una persona Impura llega aquí automáticamente comienza a escuchar gritos desgarradores, y sus pies se encienden en llamas… y cuando una persona de pura y de buen corazón llega, comienza a escuchar una melodía, y lo deja inconsciente cada una es distinta y única… además cuando dos personas oyen la misma melodía significa que están destinados a estar juntos…**

-**ohh…vaya eso si es extraño y mas con lo de que sus pies se encienden en llamas 'dattebayo**- de repente un clip hiso en su cabeza y su rostro se volvió de pasivo a uno lleno de terror- ¡**mis amigos! ¡A ellos no les sucedió nada! ¡Oye! ¡Donde están mis amigos 'ttebayo!**

**- son puros igual que tu- **el rubio extrañamente se sonrojo- **además están descansando en estos momentos, no creo que sea buena idea que los despiertes**

**-aaaahhhhh…** -suspiro ya un poco tranquilo- **este día ah sido más extraño en mi vida, aun estoy preocupado por mi hermano…**

**-por lo que me dijo el Gato loco de Sai, esta con mi hermano…**-informo el moreno- **descuida el estará bien… Itachi no es tan tonto…**

**-gracias…**-susurro mientras en sus labios se dibujaban una tierna sonrisa, y nuevamente la melodía inundo el lugar haciendo que el rubio abriera grande sus ojos- ¿**la escuchas…?**

**-Si…** -el rubio lo miro sorprendido- **por lo visto estamos destinados a estar juntos**- sonrió de lado dándole un escalofríos al rubio

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡No seas Teme eso es imposible!-** grito casi dejando sordo al moreno, este hábilmente lo tomo de la cintura y lo aprisiono contra su cuerpo- **oye pero que…** -rápidamente fue callado por los suaves labios del moreno, Naruto tenían sus ojos completamente abiertos ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo? ¡Él era un hombre! Eso..Eso era horrible, extrañamente sintió que algo en su interior se removía, ¿eran mariposas? NO eran escarabajos lombrices murciélagos, todo menos mariposas…

El moreno al ver que no le correspondía, le mordió levemente el labio sacando un quejido de dolor del rubio, con eso aprovecho a meter su lengua así enredándose con la otra. Los parpados del rubio iban cerrándose, si era un sensación extraña que le agradaba, sus lengua se movía con inocencia pero aun así enloquecía los sentidos del moreno. Las manos de su opresor fueron bajando hasta encontrase con el redondo y firme trasero, simplemente al contacto, hiso desatar una oleada de calor al rubio. Abandono los suaves y deliciosos labios para si descender hacia el cuello y devorarlo con maestría sacando leves suspiros del menor.

**-pa..pa..para… esto…ahhgg**- gimió al sentir aquella opresión en su miembro "_por..Porque me dejo hacer esto, porque diablos no lo detengo… es como si… algo no me dejara hacerlo ¡maldición**!"-**_**ahhhggg… N..No…**

::::

**-ahhhggg dete…nte**…-gemía un pelirrojo el cual estaba acorralado con la pared, su corazón no dejaba de latir, ni se diga del tremendo problema que tenía en su parte baja

**-no…-** susurro al oído mientras tomaba la evidente erección del pelirrojo en sus manos y comenzaba a masajearla de arriba y abajo, mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente ensanchando la entrada del pelirrojo

Hace aproximadamente unas horas habían llegado a esa casa, y extrañamente habían quedado inconscientes por aquella extraña melodía de un piano. Cuando despertó se encontraba con otro tipo de ropa, tenía un suéter de franjas blancas y rojas las mangas les cubría casi la mano, una bermuda blanca que a un costado de su cintura había tres listones rojos, sus medias le llegaban hasta las rodillas igual rojas. Extraño atuendo pero era cómodo.

Después de inspeccionarse se encontró con aquella mirada del ese hombre mitad gato que lo miraba desde la ventana de la habitación, pudo sentir como se acercaba y su cuerpo se tensaba, sus respiraciones habían chocado ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído a ese hombre? El no era gay, jamás lo seria… pero las sensaciones que desbocaba Sai con tan solo acercase eran increíbles, desataba el deseo que lo tocara, ansias de que lo besara ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Sin previo aviso el moreno lo había tomado de la cintura, para así juntar sus labios, no supo cómo pero le correspondió el beso, a lo lejos podía oír la melodía pausada de un piano, así desatando infinidades de emociones a la vez, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de hombre gato, este lo tomo del trasero mientras el otro rodeara su cintura con sus largas piernas.

Lentamente lo guio al pequeño escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared y sentó al joven en el. Sus manos subían y bajaban con desesperación, cuando lo vio era como si un afrodisiaco fuese, despertaba cada célula de su cuerpo despertaba deseos impuros, esa cabellera roja tan llamativa que había logrado llamar su atención, aquellos ojos aguamarina que mostraban seguridad… lo necesitaba, no le importaba si tenía que tomarlo a la fuerza, deseaba estar dentro de él. Fue repartiendo besos por el cuello delicioso y exquisito cuello, la respiración del Gaara era irregular, sus ojos estaba absolutamente cerrados mientras sus labios eran ligeramente mordidos…

El suéter de Gaara quedo en alguna parte de la habitación, su cuello había un chupetón que reciente mente había sido dejado, como muestra de que ya tenía dueño. Suspiros, jadeos de extraños sonidos se había llenado la habitación, Sai aun no dejaba de repartir besos en el blanquecino pecho, que inevitablemente subía y bajaba dándole un una vista exquisita al moreno.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que no sabía cómo coños se dejaba tocar de esa manera, lo excitaba ¡maldición como le gustaba que lo tocara así! Ahora se encontraba en la recta final iba a ser penetrado por ese hombre gato ¡y él se lo permitía! Es mas ahora mismo se encontraba aferrado a su espalda mientras lo besaba con locura y desespero, pudo sentir el palpitante pene era acomodado en su virginal entrada. Nunca antes creyó que haría eso, jamás! Sin decir que hace unos días se había proclamado homofóbico y ahora se encontraba en esas circunstancias con un hombre aunque Sai no era del todo hombre era mitad gato… entonces ¿no tenía nada de malo eso? ¿Cierto?

**-ahhggg… hazlo maldición**- su excitación estaba al límite, no podía esperar más ¡odiaba esperar! Una sonrisa arrogante surco el rostro del moreno, para así entra en una sola estocada –**AHHHHH..mmmmgg**- ese fuerte gemido de placer y dolor fue música para los oídos del moreno, sin esperar comenzó a besarlo, vaya que le encantaba esos labios era realmente la droga perfecta que estaba buscando. Las estocadas comenzaron pausadas, pero la necesidad de buscar el punto exacto para hacer sus cuerpos enloquecer.

-**eres… increíble… cerecita…** - ronroneo al oído del pelirrojo, el cual frunció levemente el ceño, Sai movió su cola contento al ver la reacción que tenia ahora su UKE si SU UKE, no permitiría que nadie se atreviera acercar tan exquisito cuerpo, no le importaría matar a cualquiera que tuviera otras intenciones con el…

**-ahh…gato…estúpido… dime… Gaara….-** decía entre cortado mientras sentía que Sai había dado en aquel punto exacto que hiso su cuerpo estremecer y gritar de placer.

**-como…ordenes… Gaa-chan…-** sus cuerpos eran perlados por el sudor gracias al calor que emanaban en esos momentos, mientras eran rodeados por los rayos lunares que entraban por aquella ventana.

**-ahhh..mmmgg….Sai….-**murmuraba mientras era penetrado con fuerza, se sentía genial, mejor de lo que había pensado. Acaricio las orejas felinas las cuales estaba agachadas_, "no sé porque me gustan"_ se dijo así mismo **–ahhh… Siii ahí….**

::::

-**Dei-chan, ya te eh dicho que me perdones** – decía el moreno con orejas de conejo, **- tenía que ayudarte…**

**-¿Le dices eso ayuda**?- le grito el rubio mientras le jalaba una oreja, en estos momentos Deidara se encontraba en la espalda del moreno, ya que por la "actividad inoportuna" que tuvieron hace horas el menor no podía caminar del todo bien – ¡**eres un maldito conejo violador!**

**-yo no te viole** – hiso un puchero el mayor- **además como quieres que hiciera, si tú mismo te estabas masturbando frente de mi. Dei-chan no soy de piedra ¿sabes?**

-**maldito pervertido, eres hombre era evidente que te alejaras no que me penetraras** – golpeo la cabeza el moreno sacando varios quejidos de dolor- ¡**eres un bastardo de primera!**

**- deja de gritar, admítelo que te gusto**- sonrió con picardía- **recuerdo que me pedias mas, con esa vos tuya tan sexi… eres realmente excitante Dei-chan**

**-URUSAII** –grito completamente sonrojado e rubio- **bájame Itachi quiero caminar…**

**-¿estás seguro? No creo que te hayas recuperado del todo Dei-chan**- ladeo la cabeza el moreno un tanto preocupado

**-¡dije que me BAJES!-**inmediatamente el moreno soltó el agarre que tenia y dejo que el menor tocara el suelo, este dio un quejido al sentir una punzada en su retaguardia, "_maldición como duele_" pensaba mientras se frotaba suavemente sus nalgas – **es mejor que nos apuremos y busquemos un lugar donde descansar, tengo hambre…**

-**no muy lejos de aquí, se encuentra la casa de Sai-kun o como tu debes de conocerlo Sonriente**

-¿**sonriente? ¿No es ese gato que desaparece?-** pregunto curioso

-**hai, aun que debo decirte es muy molesto pero es amigo de mi hermano… eso creo jeje**- sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

**-no sabía que tenias un hermano…-** comento el rubio mientras adelantaba el paso- **¿es como tú?**

**- ah ¿hablas si tienes orejas de conejo?-** el menor asintió- **pues la verdad no, todos lo conoce como el sombrerero loco, aun que si mi hermanito está un poco loco jeje… bueno no del todo, solo le dicen así por gracias a esa niñita.**

**-ella le puso apodos a ustedes**- señalo mientras movía una rama que estaba al frente

**-sí, aun no entiendo como dejaron entrar esa mocosa aquí** –suspiro – **hiso estragos, sin decir que la reina bastarda la odia**.

**- aun todo esto me parece un sueño-** dijo como si nada el rubio- **de seguro debo estar durmiendo dentro de mi tienda en estos momentos, quizás Naru-niisan me encontró dormido en un árbol y él me llevo a la tienda… solo debo esperar a que despierte.**

**-aun sigues creyendo que esto es un sueño** –murmuro un tanto triste, el menor poso su mirada azulina en el rostro del mayor ¿y si no fuera un sueño? ¿Qué tal que fuera todo verdadero? Nah era imposible, en el mundo real no existían hombres con orejas de conejo y flores afrodisiacas que emitían luz propia.

**-¿no crees que es lo mas lógico? Mírate tienes orejas de conejo**

-**eso no tiene nada que ver, ¡soy real y tú mismo lo sentiste!**- espeto molesto

**- si lo sentí, pero aun así no eres real**- le grito mientras lo señalaba, pudo sentir que algo dentro de su interior comenzó a quebrase, "no _es real… no es real… el no es real… solo producto de mi imaginación…"_ se repetía intentándose de convencer

-¡**por que eres tan terco!** – le tomo la mano y la puso sobre su pecho- **¿lo sientes? ¡Soy real Dei-chan!**

**-¡que no lo eres!-** dio unos paso atrás pero algo apreso su tobillo para así ser jalado – **ITACHI!-** gritaba mientras era arrastrado por el suelo lodoso, el moreno no dudo ni un segundo y corría detrás del el rubio que era jalado rápidamente.-**ITACHI AYUDAMEEEE!**

-**DEIDARA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Bue..bueno… se que todas me quieren matar **

**Buenoooo como sea sé que muchas pidieron más ¡Lemon *Q*!**

**No lo hay x'D**

**Nee gomen pero hay que darle un respiro a los chicos xD ya verán que adelante estarán tan acostumbrados, ya que les va a entrar fácil xDD ajsjajsajsjasaj **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me han dejado reviews *-* son un amor! Aun que algunos siguen con amenazas ¬¬ see te hablo a ti Hana-chan! **

**Sin más que decir **

**A Leer!**

**PD: espero que les guste**

**PD de PD: perdone los HORRORES ortográficos :'3 **

* * *

**»No hay duda que las cosas se complican cada vez más«**

**-paa…paa…ra… oye…mmmnn**- rápidamente se mordió el labio Naruto, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan vulnerable a tal hombre? Su cuerpo solo reaccionaba con las caricias, era como si su cuerpo decidiera que hacerle caso a la razón, fuera una absoluta tontería. Y ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo, sus bermudas estaban a un lado mientras aquel extraño hombre degustaba de su erecto miembro "_maldición…"_ debía admitirlo era la sensación más increíble que había sentido en su vida, ni el mismo llegaba a masturbarse tan perfectamente y quién lo diría que su primera mamada se la aria un hombre.- **ahhhggg….-** rápidamente poso sus manos en sus boca no quería que EL lo escuchara gemir por su culpa.

**-déjame oírte…- **decía el moreno, mientras le daba un lengüetazo a la punta del glande, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del joven rubio**- vamos… quiero oírte gemir.**

**-¡ahhhgg!…ahh…- **aquel sonoro gemido, fue como canto de ángeles para el moreno… verlo retorcerse bajo suyo no tenia precio. Froto la punta con su pulgar, mientras con su otra mano jugaba con sus testículos, su lengua subía y bajaba por toda la extensión del pene del rubio, era exquisito… el mejor mangar el mismo se podía servir**- ahhh…mas…mas…por favor…**

**-di mi nombre…- **ronroneo, mientras detenía sus movimientos. El rubio palecio _"¡todo menos eso!"_ Pensó el rubio, ya que en su mente estaba todo menos el nombre de su "rescatador"

**-yo..y..yo…-**se mordió el labio y miro al moreno a los ojos "_rayos…"**-**_** y..yo... no… me acuerdo… de tu nombre**…-aparto su mirada a un costado avergonzado_ "como se me pudo olvidar el nombre… ok Naruto que estas pensando, no debería importarte… pero… ahhh…"_

**-si serás dobe-** sonrió de lado el moreno, inmediatamente el blondo volteo a verlo con frunció el ceño, pero cuando vio sus ojos… esos ojos pudo sentir que podía hundirse en ellos yperderse **– soy Sasuke**…- susurro mientras se acercaba al rostro del menor**- dime tu nombre…**

**-Na..Na..Naruto…llámame… Naruto…- **sus labios fueron apresados con delicadeza, podía sentir su cuerpo que flotaba** "**_son… deliciosos"_el dulce sabor que había en aquellos finos labios lo enloquecía y lo hacia perder la cordura ¿acaso podía perderla aun mas? Su lengua se movía con tanta maestría, que con el simple hecho de besarlo hacia que sus sentidos se desplomaran por los suelos. Sus manos tocaban sin pudor alguno su tan virginal cuerpo ¿Quién lo diría? Hace unas horas gritaba a todo dar que era virgen y ahora seria arrebatada por un extraño y no solo un extraño un HOMBRE con prospecto de dios**- ahhmm… mngg… ahhgg…**

**-eres delicioso Naruto…-** beso sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, pecho… ombligo y una vez más tomo cautivo aquel erecto y palpitante miembro que derramaba un poco de pre seme… era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, aquellos labios a sabor a frutas… aquel pecho que olía extrañamente a canela… le encantaba ese rubio… y haría lo que fuera para hacerlo suyo. Succionaba y chupaba sacando de aquellos finos labios suspiros, jadeos, gemidos… de esos increíbles labios solo salían sonidos que le excitaba mas… pero el que no aguanto más fue Naruto ya que la forma de que su pene era manejado o mejor dicho estimulado lo hiso llegar al orgasmo… la vergüenza, era lo único que reflejaba en su rostro, al ver aquel hombre saborear la blanquecina esencia que había sido eyaculada en sus boca- **y te lo repito… eres realmente delicioso… Naruto…**

**-S...Sasuke… - **oh como sonaba tan increíble su nombre en aquellos labios, esa vos tan inocente y seductora… tomo del cuello al menor y comenzó a besarlo con des frenesís, se sorprendió al ser correspondido y a la vez le alegraba….

**-¡oh baya sí que se divirtieron!- **dijo alegre la vos felina, ambos jóvenes se tensaron. Naruto apresuro a tomar su bermuda para así guardar su "soldadito" su rostro estaba pálido por un momento y después paso a ser uno rojo, como el mismísimo cabello de Gaara ¿acaso le podía suceder algo peor? por otra parte ósea del sombrerero planeaba como torturar a ese estúpido gato, cortarle su preciada cola y no se olviden de las orejas, aquella orejas que tanto presumía Sai, Oh si se iba a vengar, ya que por su culpa tiene un GRAN problema debajo de sus pantalones** – je, no me mires así Sasu-loco –** se hundió de hombros el felino al sentir aquella psicópata y sanguinaria mirada sobre él. Sonrió de lado y poso su vista en el rubio que se levantaba rápido, sus mejillas estaba rojas ¡se veía tan adorable! Pero él no se comparaba con su Gaara. Oh si, el si era terriblemente adorable sonrojado**- tus amigos ya despertaron Naruto-kun, te están esperando para comer tienes hambre ¿cierto?**

**-S..Si…-**dijo más que avergonzado el blondo, para así comenzar a correr a dentro de un tanto exótica casa, dejando a los dos azabaches solos.

**-Sabias que eres un Gato entrometido – **gruño el sombrerero mientras intentaba de acomodarse las ropas para así que no se viera su "pequeño" problema** – eres inoportuno hasta en los peores momentos…**

**-oh vamos no te enojes, no es mi culpa de que seas lento – **se carcajeo, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño**- al menos tuviste una probadita, en cambio yo me comí el pastel.**

**-¿de qué hablas?**

**-je, pronto te darás de cuenta. Ahora vamos que nos esperan nuestros queridos Alice's.**

**-¿Alice's? debes estar bromeando**- bufo molesto y adelanto el paso.

**-oh vamos, es cierto desde que la pequeña Alicia vino a este mundo, dejo una gran marca aquí y ahora que llegaron ellos son como ella, por así decirlo- **explico mientras flotaba acostado de espaldas.

**-en teoría tienes razón, pero ellos no son como esa mocosa.**

**-en eso mi querido Sasu-loco tienes razón.**

**:::::**

-**vaya cuando me lo dijeron por un momento, no lo creía… pero ahora que lo veo bien, no mentían**- decía un hombre que estaba en la oscuridad

**-¡Hmm..!-** el pequeño rubio estaba amarrado de pies y manos, hace pocas horas había sido rapado... aun que tonto sonara estañaba la compañía de ese tonto hombre conejo. A su alrededor habían un grupo de personas que extrañamente estaban en la oscuridad, y no podida ver sus respectivos rostros… solamente pudo ver el de sus dos secuestradores, un hombre de cabello verde y tez pálida y el otro su gemelo de cabello negro eh igual piel pálida, quería escapar pero no sabía el por qué lo habían raptado.

**-¿qué haremos con ella? **

**-es una niña adorable, ya veo por qué estaba con Itachi-kun.**

**-adorable o no ella es una espía, debemos matarla a la rubia, sería un perfecto sacrificio par Janshi-sama **

**-¿será hija de Alicia? **

**-¿seguro que es una chica? A mí me parece que es chico**-dijo una mujer mientras salida de las sombras, esta tenía el cabello azul y sus ojos dorados – **está asustado…**

**-es un intruso, debería asustarse** – este al igual que la joven salió de la oscuridad, su rostro estaba cubierto, si decir que su vos daba miedo –**me pregunto cuánto dinero nos darán por él.**

**-nada, de dinero** – comento otro hombre, su piel era azulada en palabras simples tenía cara de tiburón- **estaba con Itachi-san, algo debe saber. **

**-es cierto, déjalo que hable, debemos interrogarlo**- ordeno el líder del grupo, su cabello era naranja y se podía notar un montón de perforaciones en su rostro – **vamos que esperan.**

**-Tobi es un buen chico, así que el ara caso al Pein-sama!-** se acerco y le quito la cinta que tenía el rubio en los labios, el rubio frunció el ceño **– ¡la niña está enojada!**

**-¡que no soy mujer!-**grito Dei, ganándose la mirada curiosa de sus secuestradores- ¡**ahora suélteme! Yo no he hecho nada malo para que me tengan secuestrado**.

**-tienes apariencia de mujer**- apunto el peli verde claro.

_-**sin decir que tienes el cabello largo y liso**_** – **comento su gemelo

**-además tu rostro es muy delicado, sin decir que tus mejillas están rojas, a Tobi le gusta** – grito alegre mientras a su alrededor desprendía una extraña aura llena de florecitas y brillitos- **Pein-sama quedémonosla es adorable**

**- ¡ya les dije que no soy mujer!-**grito a nueva cuenta el rubio mientras sus mejillas estaba teñidas de carmín, gracias a las vergonzosas palabras de esos extraños. El no era mujer, ni se parecía a ninguna!

-**cállate rubia, Pein-san que aremos con la putita-** señalo al menor mientras ladeaba su cabeza el albino.

-**Hildan-san, no debes decirle así a él**– le regaño el moreno- ¿**tu niño cómo te llamas? yo soy Tobi ¡y soy un chico bueno!** – Dei poso su vista azulada en el hombre que estaba al frente moviendo su brazos de un lado a otro; este tenía su rostro cubierto por una máscara Naranja en forma de espirar, su atuendo era una chaqueta negra con formas unas cuantas formas de nubes rojas, bajo de esto tenía una camisa blanca dejando vista su blanquecino pecho, sus pantalones le quedaban pegados a sus largas piernas, unas botas largas que le llagaban hasta la rodilla, si no fuera por su vos infantil diría que era más apuesto que Itachi _"si, como no" _

**-Deidara Usumaki…-** dijo entre dientes mientras miraba a un costado con sus ceño fruncido**-¿quiénes son ustedes?**

**-nos nosotros somos una organización, con el fin de destruir a la reina bastarda** – dijo la mujer- **por cierto mi nombre es Konan.-** no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, era realmente hermosa, su cabello era ligeramente recogido en el lado derecho con una flor blanca de papel, ella cargaba al igual que su compañero una chaqueta negra con nubes rojas, debajo de esta tenía un vestido que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, al frente quedaba exquisitamente pegado haciendo muestra de sus grandes dotes, podía decirse que el estampado del vestido era como de Naipes pero en versión gigantesca –por así decirlo- estos eran de dos de diamantes, en su cintura había un lazo grueso y rojo, en los bordes del vestido se podía ver que estaba un poco degastado pero le daba un aspecto único. Sus largas y torneadas piernas que eran ligeramente cubiertas por unas medias rojas con bordados de encajes al final

-**Konan! Tobi! No sean amables con el espía** – regaño Pein **- ¡deberían interrogarlo!**

**-el es un niño Pein-san** – se cruzo de brazos la mujer mientras hacia un pequeño puchero- ¡**y por cierto no me grites!-** el grito que le dio hiso que todos absolutamente todos se tensaran.

**-al jefe lo tiene controlado** – se burlo Hildan- **no es de esperarse. **

**-Hildan cállate**!- grito completamente rojo de la cólera el peli naranja- **bueno como seas, soy Pein el líder de la organización- **se presento ya irritado de la discusión y todo. Este al igual que Tobi y Konan tenía la chaqueta negra con nubes rojas, bajo de esta tenía una camisa con estampados de Naipes de nueve de corazones, sus pantalones ceñidos y las típicas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas

**-Kakuzu**- dijo el que tenia medio rostro cubierto, este igual mente una chaqueta negra con nubes rojas, y debajo traía una camisa degastada podía notarse que tenia estampado de un seis de corazones, sus pantalones quedaba ahogados y mismas botas que los demás

**-Soy Zetsu blanco y el Zetsu negro** – presento inocentemente el peli verde, este vestía la chaqueta del grupo, bajo de esta una camisa manga corta con franjas verticales de color verde, sus pantalón negro ceñido a sus largas piernas.

**_-Tks...-_** chasqueo la lengua el gemelo moreno, Este vestía de la misma manera que su hermano.

-**Sasori…** - gruño un pelirojo el cual estaba cruzado de brazo, sin mirar al menor. Su cabello estaba de una forma rebelde, sus ojos tan inexpresivos, su camisa azul marino estaba totalmente desabotonada dejando la vista de su blanquecino dorso bien formado, su pantalón daba buena vista de su "paquete" ya que este le quedaba demasiado pegado. Si duda alguna era endemoniadamente sensual ese pelirrojo pensó el rubio.

-**bueno ya basta de presentaciones y dinos a que viniste a nuestro mundo** – señalo el líder mientras se cruzaba de brazos – **eres o no espía de la reina**

**-en primera no conozco a esa dichosa reina, en segunda no soy un espía, acaso me ven cara de serlo**- todos lo miraron y si en efecto tenía razón, el era demasiado delgado y además de ser un niño, sin decir que su mirada era demasiado inocente –se claro-

-**bueno el tiene razón, pero que hacías con Itachi?-** pregunto Kisame.

-**el me estaba ayudando a regresar, dijo que la reina me podía ayudar con eso, por favor desátenme no tengo nada que ver en sus planes-** espeto cansado el blondo ¿Cuánto más debería estar ahí? Tenía hambre y sueño, sin decir que quería que todo terminara.

**-en realidad** –medito un poco Pein, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes – **el nos puede servir mucho…**

**-¿cómo?- **inquirió Konan mientras se colocaba al lado del rubio- **por ahora no planees nada, comeremos un poco y después si. Es demasiado tarde para que un niño este despierto**

**-pero…** -iba hablar pero fue callado con la mirada amenazante de la peli azul – **está bien, desátenlo y vámonos.**

Dicho y hecho desataron al rubio, este se estiro un tanto adolorido sin decir que aun le dolía "cierta" parte. Tomaron todas sus cosas y emprendieron a otro lugar, podía decir que ese grupo era más extraño pero agradable. Entraron a un pequeño sendero donde habían pequeñas flores que se movían con libertad propia, unos letreros que decía _»no pasar«,_ pero estos giraban cambiando a otro lado que decía _»peligro«_ no le prestaron atención y continuaron caminado. Aun se preguntaba que había pasado con Itachi, bueno por ahora estaba más seguro con el grupo de locos que con el conejo violador degenerado, terriblemente sensual. Ok omitamos la última parte…

**-¿y que es una televisor?** – pregunto el de la máscara naranja mientras miraba inocente mente al blondo el cual le estaba contando sobre las cosas que habían en su mundo. O mejor dicho era interrogado…

**-pues…-** poso su mano en su mentón mientras meditaba- **ahí uno puede ver tipo de películas o noticias…**

**-¿y que son películas?** – pregunto nuevamente.

-**Tobi! Cállate deja de hacer preguntas innecesarias, dime rubia haya que tipo de armas ahí para hacer sacrificios-** dijo totalmente emocionado el albino.

-**pues muchas de hecho**- lo miro con una Gotita en la sien ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- **de diferentes formas y tamaños.**

-**Hildan, tu también deja al pobre de Dei-kun** – regaño la peli azul – ¿**dime, que te gustaría comer?** –dijo dulcemente mientras hacía sonrojar sobre manera al rubio.

**-emm…-**no sabía que decir en esos momentos, todos miraban divertidos excepto…

**-Konan! Ya deja de ponerle tanta atención **–Sip estaba celoso el líder –**no deberías…-** se cruzo de brazos.

-**jajajajaja esto sí es Épico, el jefe esta celoso de la rubia** – se mofaba el albino, sacando una venita en la frente al rubio y al peli naranja

**-¡NO SOY MUJER!**

**-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!**

Gritaron ambos a la vez, al percatarse de eso se miraron con resentimiento. Todos comenzaron a reírse pero se detuvieron al oír los pasos de un caballo que se acercaba seguido de otros pasos que sonaban en sincronía parecía un ejército –por así decirlo-

-**son los guardias! Tenemos que esconder a Deidara-Sempai!-**corría de un lado a otro mientras movía sus brazos, pero lastimosamente fue detenido gracias al golpe que fue proporcionado de los gemelos Zetsu.

-**debemos que esconderlo inmediatamente** –inquirió el peli naranja.

**-ya se-** dijo el pelirrojo mientras se le acercaba al rostro del menor y saco algo de su bolsillo, el rubio lo miro extrañado pero antes que digiera algo, Sasori le metió "algo" en la boca, no tuvo tiempo de escupirlo ya que lo sorprendió y se lo trago de una, pasaron unos segundos y su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse hasta quedar en tamaño de una muñeca, su ropa había quedado tirada en el suelo dejándolo completamente desnudo – **listo…** - tomo el rubio entre sus manos y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta eso antes de envolverlo con un pequeño pañuelo.

Todos sonrieron aliviados, Ahora lo que tenían que averiguar qué era lo que quería los guardias de la reina. Algo les decía que lo que se aproximaba no era nada pero nada bueno.

::::

En el gran comedor de la casa extraña del sombrerero estaban reunidos nuestros cinco chicos los cuales miraban con un pequeño tic en el ojo el comedor, el cual estaba lleno de tazas de té, barios bocadillos dulces, entre pasteles, galletas.

**-Oye Neji-kun esto no es comida, apto para una cena** – regaño el felino mientras olisqueaba una galleta con chips de chocolate- **se enfermaran.**

**-es lo Único que hay** – se cruzo de brazos – **me vale madres si quieren comer o no.**

**- vaya forma de tratar a los invitados** – dijo el sombrerero-** por qué no van y cocinan algo decente.**

**-y por qué no vas tú** – lo señalo – **en primera no soy cocinero de nadie**

**-ya chicos cálmense, nosotros estaremos bien con eso** – intervino Lee, tratando de clamar el ambiente- **no se preocupen**

-**Lee tiene razón, comamos ya que estar discutiendo es demasiado problemático**- se sentó en la silla y tomo un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

**-se ve delicioso 'dattebayo** – el resto de los chicos imitaron la acción de Shikamaru, y comenzaron a comer, aun que sabía que se llevarían un buen dolor de barriga por comer dulce.

**-esto no es bueno** –inquirió el felino- **iré a cocinar algo que tenga Sal, no quiero que mi Gaa-chan se enferme **– dicho es, desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando a un pelirrojo súper Sonrojado _"estúpido Gato me las va a pagar"_ pensaba avergonzado y lleno de ira, aun estaba adolorido, la parte inferior de su espalda dolía terriblemente, aun le costaba mantener su rostro sereno _"maldito bastardo, al menos hubiera sido gentil_**"** trituro la galleta que tenía en la mano, Sip estaba furioso.

Todos miraban a Gaara el cual tenía una GRAN aura asesina, sin decir como la forma de que asesino la pobre galleta que no le había hecho nada. En conclusión era mejor no preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido ya que no querían terminar como la galleta-kun.

-**Nee, Gaara que quiso decir Sai con eso 'ttebayo**- bueno Naruto era el único que no le temía, el pelirrojo lo miro con sus ojos agua, ciertamente destellaban algo indescifrable.

-**Nada Naruto, Nada…-** dijo a secas que ciertamente daba miedo.

-**etto… ¡miren la galletas están deliciosas!** – interrumpió kiba, mientras sonreía nervioso. Sabía cuando su amigo se comportaba de esa manera no era nada bueno, estiro su mano hacia el tazón donde estaba las galletas pero este se movió evitando que el castaño no pudiera tomarla, frunció el ceño y volvió a intentar y sucedió lo mismo**- ¡pero qué demonios!-** grito mientras un escalofríos recorría por su cuerpo, ¡el tazón de galletas se estaba burlando de él! Si fuera poco las galletas comenzaron a salir del tazón ¡marchando como soldaditos! El rostro de todos era un poema. Sin decir que el resto de los bocadillos empezaron hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué coños sucedía?

.

.

continuara...

* * *

**Yeii aparecieron los de Akatsuki u awwrr amo a esa manada de locos :'3 **

**Aun que el cap estuvo demasiado aburrido bueno, Xd espero que les haya gustado **

**Se que muchas dirán esta historia no es igual que la de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" esto es solo una versión bizarra de mi mente :3 joo ya vieron lo pervertida que es xDD**

**Bueno en lo que seguía, no sé cuando publicare xD soy tan vaga que ni tengo una fecha establecida DD: debería ¿cierto? Naah xDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no pss se joden xDD Naahh mentira :3 **

**Bueno! Vamos a lo importante… -para mi claro- reviews? Acepto sugerencias! Insultos no xD… amenazas quizás x3… halagos siempre :3 **

**PD: hablo enserio lo de las sugerencias._. se me va! Se me va! La imaginación todo por culpa de Itachi – ¡estúpido y sensual Itachi -/-! – nee, nee solo si quieren :3… si me ayudan publico pronto xD- see claro-**

**Bueno ya eh hablado demasiado así que Sayonara mis queridas lectoras pervertidas ( no se hagan se que lo son xD osino no estarían leyendo este Fic )**


	6. Chapter 6

**_No me habia fijado que me faltaba publicar el cap 6 rayos xD bueno dos capy seguidos nee :3_**

* * *

**_¿Las inesperadas sensaciones acaso no son peligrosas?_**

Sin duda alguna sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

¡La comida estaba marchando! Como mini soldaditos. Cómo era posible que; panecillos, galletas, pasteles, bombones, tazas de té, cobrara vida de un momento a otro. Todo eso, era… era tan imposible parecía que…

**-Ite! La comida esta poseída'** **ttebayo** – exactamente eso. La cara del blondo era una de terror total, a su lado se encontraba el sombrerero el cual sonrió de lado al ver que tan inocente era su rubio, si, por que con lo que sucedió afuera ya lo había proclamado suyo. Sintió como aquellos cálidos brazos rodeaban su cuello, definitivamente seria una larga noche - ¡**ya no tengo hambre! Ya no tengo hambre**- lloriqueaba traumado (? Mientras se aferraba más al cuello del mayor. Por lo visto No comería jamás tranquilo.

-¡**qué demonios está sucediendo!-** grito Gaara, Sip hasta el podía sorprenderse ¬w¬

Las galletas ahora comenzaron a bajarse de la mesa, para así rodera a los jóvenes. Si anterior mente estaba asustados ahora estaban aterrados, además que estaban comenzando a jurar de no volver a comer algo dulce como eso jamás en su vida.

-**Neji le echaste polvo levanta muerto a la comida-** inquirió Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo al mencionado, aun que era bonito ver a su rubio trepar su cuerpo con miedo, no soportaba los gritos de espanto o los incesantes insultos de los jóvenes forasteros.

**-creí que era azúcar en polvo** – se cruzo de brazo mientras miraba como unas galletas acorralaban al moreno de peinado de tazón**- el efecto dura unas pocas horas.**- tomo una galleta pero esta se revolvía en sus manos, y sin dudarlo la mordió dejando que la jalea se desbordara por el pedazo recién mordido, Kiba y Lee lo miraban horrorizados ¡acababa de comerse una galleta endemoniada! Bueno… en realidad eran zombies?

-**esto sí que es problemático** – dijo Shikamaru mientras esquivaba un poco del té caliente que se desbordo de una taza- **definitivamente problemático.**

**-Akamaru está asustado**- grito kiba mientras abrazaba a su cachorro que temblaba- ¡**esas cosas nos van a matar! ¡Todo por tu culpa Gaara!**

-¡**mi culpa! ¡A ver genio por qué dices que es mi culpa!-** espeto molesto, estaba acorralado por unos panecillos y galletas.

-¡**tu trituraste esa galleta hace rato! ¡De seguro era su reina y ahora nos quieren matar por eso! ¡Galletas no nos maten!-** eso había sido lo más absurdo aun que poco sensato que había escuchado en su vida! De ser violado por un gato, ahora era un homicida ¿Qué más le podría pasar?

-**dejen de gritar solo es comida**- decía el hombre mayor con orejas de ratón, este bebía tranquilamente con pereza su taza de té- **solo tiene vida, pero sigue siendo comida.**

**- ¡que cuento de que sigue siendo comida 'ttebayo! **– se subió a los hombros del azabache-** eso esta poseído ¡y nos quieren matar!**

**-¡donde esta ese gato estúpido! ¡Dijo que nos traería comida de verdad!-** el rostro de Gaara era todo un poema ya que las galletas le salieron manos! ¿Desde cuándo a las galletas le salen manos? (N/A: desde que se me ocurrió :'3 ) ahora estas tomaba los cubierto y comenzaban a señalarlos- **creo que moriré…**

**-¿qué está sucediendo aquí?-** y como si fuera invocado por la vos del pelirrojo apareció el hombre felino, con algunas bandejas flotando, espantando mas a los jóvenes. Por primera ves en la noche a Gaara le alegraba de verlo – **¡óigame Galletas del demonio aléjense de mi cerecita!- **o quizás no…

Ese grito dejo a todos, absolutamente todos en shock. Ya que el hiso que las galletas y los pastelillos –bueno absolutamente toda la comida- se detuviera hasta podía jurarse de que ella estaba temblando ¿desde cuándo la comida tiembla? En los ojos del felino reflejaba furia al ver como su cerecita, estaba rodeado por aquellas galletas con ganas de cometer un homicidio.

Estiro su brazo y señalo la puerta – **¡afuera ahora!-** los jóvenes se iban a levantar pero el pelinegro le hiso una señal de que se detuvieran **– ustedes no, hablo de ellos **–señalo la comida, la cual capto el mensaje y salió huyendo, panecillos tazas de té bueno un sinfín de cosas dejando solamente tirado los cubiertos.

**-vaya quien diría que el gatito tenía su lado de temer**- comento burlón el de orejas de ratón – **bueno ¿y que nos trajiste de comer Sai?**

**- aun no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió- **murmuro Shikamaru** – ¿Sai que estabas haciendo?**

**-ah pues…** - hizo un ademan a la comida que estaba flotaba – para ser específicos la comida que estaba en cacerolas y en bandejas**- hice algo**, **espero que sea de su agrado**- concluyo sonriente. Las bandejas se acomodaron en la mesa dejando el agradable olor, entre papas asados bollos, un sin fin de cosas dejando a la mitad babeando y bueno la otra mitad babeaba por dentro.

**-se ve tan delicioso 'ttebayo**- murmuro el rubio mientras de sus ojos salían miles de brillitos- ¡**Sai eres genial!**

**-nunca había visto algo tan delicioso, mira Akamaru el filete esta como te gusta**- el cachorro ladro al igual que su amo maravillado.

**-bueno que esperan coman rrrr** – ronroneo al final mientras se sentaba al lado de su Uke.

**_30 minutos después..._**

**-me alegra mucho de no haber comido nada**- murmuroSasuke, cerca de su compañero de orejas largas, el cual asintió sin quitar la vista en sus invitados.

**-miren el lado bueno, al menos podremos hacer lo que quieran con ellos**- sonrió traviesamente el hombre de orejas de ratón, ambos jóvenes asintieron. Muchos se preguntaran por que hablan de esa forma, pues verán digamos que la comida tenia "cierta" sustancia no muy peligrosa, era parecida al afrodisiaco y a la droga… algunos dirán que estaban ebrios, pero no.

Ahora, si enfoquémonos en lo importante, los chicos intrusos. No era ni buena, ni mala vista ya que verlos con sus mejillas sonrojadas, era como una exposición magnifica llamándote para que te toque, sip la mayoría estaban tan sumisos y sensuales los otros solo eran sensuales.

**-hmmnn… aun tengo sed…-**sonó mas como un ronroneó que un gruñido, sus ojos aguamarina tenía cierta mescla entre vacio y brillo. Su cabello revuelto pegado algunos mechones en su rosto el que se encontraba sudado e sonrojado, sus labios semi abiertos rojizos y apetitosos, Sip Gaara tenía la expresión más Uke, Que ya comenzaba a excitar al felino.

A su lado se encontraba su rubio amigo, que tenía su rostro apoyado en la mesa, sus lindos ojitos azules lo hacían ver más endemoniadamente tierno, brillantes llenos de deseo. Vaya que el sombrerero se estaba controlando, porque estaba que se le lanzaba encima a devorarlo como el lindo zorrito que es.

Al otro lado se encontraba Shikamaru, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios semi abiertos pero eso si con una sonrisa tierna en sus finos labios, su cabello se encontraba esparcido en el suelo, claro el estaba acostado boca arriba con las piernas abiertas. Sip estaba en una situación imposible de ignorar

**-no sé… si resista más tiempo…-** murmuro Sasuke, viendo como el rubio se acariciaba inocentemente su cuerpo, como quería ser esas manos en esos momentos.

-**yo tampoco…-** concordó Neji, viendo aquellas escenas eróticas,(N/A: no se cuales escenas ¬w¬ ) tenían auto control, pero a quien querían engañar. En ese país alocado, nadie llegaba a llamarles la atención ¡Nada! Ni podían hacer que sus miembros cobraran vida, nada… nada… sin sexo…durante décadas… ok, a la mierda el auto control violarían a un Uke de esos y punto.

Todos los Nativos de levantaron, con clara frustración. Tomaron al chico que más le gustaba y se lo llevaron a su respectiva habitación, por lo visto iba a ser a noche más larga y divertida que tendrían.

…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

Habían pasado al menos unas horas desde que se toparon con los guardias de la reina bastarda, estaban agotados y con hambre. Llegaron a una cueva un tanto húmeda pero extrañamente acogedora. Si lo sé, se estarán preguntando que paso por nuestro rubio perdido pues verán el…

**-¡maldición! No voy a ponerme eso!-** el tenia cierto problemas, con el vestuario.

**-Dei-kun es lo único que tenemos**- sonrió nerviosa Konan, es que el pequeño rubio aun midiendo treinta centímetros era realmente…

**-¡Molesto! Eres molesto** –señalo Zetsu moreno ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser tan molesto? Ni yo lo sé…

**-pero Sempai te quedara muy mono!-** alegaba Tobi mientras le tendía la pequeña prenda al rubio, el cual se encontraba cruzado de brazos haciendo una mueca de horror al ver dicha prenda.

**-¡eso es para mujeres! Yo no soy una mujer!-** en efecto la prenda era un pequeño vestido para muñecas. **– no me lo pondré y es mi última palabra!**

**30 minutos después…**

**-awwrr te ves tan adorable** – chillo la única mujer del grupo con corazones en sus dorados ojos**- sabia que te quedaría..!**

**-esto es humillante…-** murmuro el rubio mientras se miraba en el espejo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la parte superior del vestido era de franjas blancas y azules claros, ese diseño cubría el dorso y las mangas las cuales le llegaba hasta los nudillos de sus dedos, una vez en la cintura caía en falda hasta las rodillas, llevaba puesta unas medias igual diseño que de su dorso –blancas y azules- y sobre todo el vestido tenía el típico delantal – como el que utilizaba Alicia- era vergonzoso, terriblemente vergonzoso.

**-…**

**-…**

**-…-** ese era el silencio producido por el resto de los hombres presentes, los cuales se contenían una hemorragia nasal, ah y también las ganas de violarlo.

**-oye ese no es el vestido de las muñecas de Kakuzu?** – Señalo Hidan el recién llegado**- ¡oe Kakuzu! Mira la rubia como se ve con el vestido de tus muñecas!**

-¡**Tobi! ¿No dijiste que eran tuyas?** – regaño Konan al moreno, que se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

**-¿Kakuzu tiene muñecas?-** dijo el líder de la organización, conteniéndose una carcajada.

**-yo que creía que le interesaba el dinero jajaja**- de carcajeaba Sasori. Bueno el no pudo aguantar.

**-Hidan! Que te dije sobre lo que te sucedería por mencionar eso!**- sep estaba enojado el mayor de todos- ¡**además son muy costosas…!**

-**cálmate, mira podrás unir a la rubia en tu colección**- señalo a Deidara, el cual tenía un notable tic ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

**-nada de eso, Kakuzu-san no te llevaras a Sempai**- se puso en posición de pelea el enmascarado. Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

**-¡ese es el vestido, de mi verónica!-** ¿Quién rayos era verónica? Esa era la pregunta de todos presentes en la cueva**- te va a salir muy caro esto!**

**-mira el lado bueno, se ve mejor él con el vestido que tu estúpida muñeca**- dijo como si nada Zetsu moreno, mientras le lanzaba una mirada lujuriosa al pobre y tierno rubio.

**-tiene razón Dei-kun se ve bien** – concordó su gemelo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-hmm… quizás…-** murmuro pensativo el vejete coleccionista.

**-¡ya basta! Ahora todos a dormir**- grito el jefe ya aburrido por toda la situación – **Sasori llévate a Deidara a tu habitación, dale un cajón que se yo, Para que duerma y el resto a dormir que tenemos que madrugar.**

Y dicho y hecho todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, murmurando como niños chiquitos lo injusto que era ya que nadie tenía sueño. Ah también se quejaban de que el pelirojo tuvo la suerte de quedarse con el tierno rubio. _"Maldito Sasori" _ era el pensamiento de la mayoría…

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta dando vista a su pequeña y acogedora habitación, en su mano derecha cargaba a deidara con vestido. Camino hacia la pequeña mesa de trabajo que el tenia, donde había barias figuras talladas con madera. Dejo al rubio ahí para después ir a su armario para cambiarse la ropa.

**-por lo visto tienes mucho tiempo a solas eh?-** comento el rubio al ver la infinidad de diseños, de arboles hasta criaturas extrañas que se parecían a Itachi… _"Itachi"_ pensó mientras bajaba la mirada, extrañaba al estúpido conejo violador, a pesar de todo le agradaba sus palabras de doble sentido.

**-dormirás aquí**- el rubio pestaño un par de veces, ¿tan rápido se había cambiado? Bueno no se veía que se había cambiado, en realidad tenía un bóxer color negro como única prenda- **que tanto miras…-** gruño al verse escaneado por la azulina mirada, el blondo enrojeció y frunció el ceño. El no era gay… ¡no lo era! Con que haya tenido un encuentro muy cercano con el hombre conejo, no lo hacia inmediatamente gay… no, ya que gay es hombre con hombre y Itachi no era un humano! Era un conejo… mitad conejo… no era del todo humano ¿cierto?

**-hmp…** - fue el bufido que salió de los labios del rubio, sin decir más se acostó en l pequeña almohada, estiro un par de veces el vestido que llevaba puesto _"menuda suerte"_ pensó – **como rayos hacen las mujeres para dormir con esto…-**murmuro exasperado.

**-has esto-** el pelirojo tomo el borde el pequeño vestido y lo subió dejando descubierto las pequeñas piernas, que estaban cubiertas por aquellas medias de franjas blancas y azules, trago en seco. Era muy tentador aquel pequeño cuerpo, pero antes de seguir subiendo el vestido fue detenido por aquellas pequeñas manos, levanto su mirada encontrándose con aquella molesta del blondo, sonrió de lado. No desperdiciaría esa oportunidad oh claro que no. y antes que el blondo se separara tomo aquellas manos y las ato con un listón negro.

**-déjame! Pervertido!-** grito mientras intentaba de zafarse era inútil, ahora iba hacer violado por alguien mucho más grande que el _"maldita suerte"_

-**sabes que eres algo exótico por aquí…-** comento mientras subía completamente el vestido dejando a la vista las largas piernas y su miembro que era cubierto por algo de ropa interior de segunda.

**-¡suéltame!-**bramo molesto, pero el pelirrojo hiso caso omiso, acaricio con la yema de su dedos las finas piernas dándole un escalofríos al rubio que lo insultaba.

-**quiero probar algo**- sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, infinita lujuria. Se re lambio sus finos labios de forma lasquiba y despojo la aquella estorbosa penda que cubría aquel pequeño miembro, con su pulgar comenzó a frotarlo con movimientos circulares haciendo que el pequeño trozo de carne cobrara vida.

Deidara cerró los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tenía miedo, no era igual como lo de Itachi al menos el lo hiso con su consentimiento… aun que él lo negara _"donde estas Itachi"_ susurro en sus pensamientos.

Y como en toda historia cursi aparece un moreno con orejas negras por la puerta de la habitación, su semblante cerio y preocupado. Bueno creo que no… emm digamos que furioso, sep ya que nadie toca su rubia adoración, NADIE ni el peli teñido de Sasori tendría el derecho de tocar su lindo cuerpecito.

**-Sasori…-** su vos sonó mas que terrorífica, hasta hiso temblar al blondo por un momento –y claro a la escritora también xD- se acerco a paso lento hacia el pelirrojo el cual no se inmutaba para nada, no le temía al conejucho ese. **– jamás en tu vida te atrevas a tocar a Deidara…**

**-¿y que pasa si lo hago?-** frunció el ceño mientras se le acercaba sin vergüenza, ya que aun estaba algo prendidito, sep hablo de su amiguito…

**-woohhhhh…-** ese era el bucheo de los chismosos…digo de los mas miembros de la organización, ya que todos se encontraban en la puerta mirando atentamente la situación, ya que nada interesante ocurría ahí.

**-no queras vivir para contarlo-** respondió el sexi hombre conejo, mientras desenvainaba su espada – no pregunte de donde la saco, por que morirán al saberlo ¬/¬-

**-Itachi!-** le llamo el rubio, aun en esa indecorosa situación- amarrado y con cierto problema abajito- prefería estar más con el conejo que el amante de la madera que lo había amarrado.- **desátame… por favor! Llévame lejos de ese pervertido…!**

**-hmp…-** una sonrisa ladeada surco el rostro pálido del moreno, se acerco al rubio y lo desato, el rubio una vez suelto aprovecho para acomodarse el vestido una vez ya arreglado tomo al rubio entre sus manos y se retiro de la habitación pero antes de salir por la puerta donde se encontraban los chimós… digo curiosos. - **no quiero que nadie vuelva a tocar a Deidara… Nos vamos.** -Dijo fuerte y claro

Dicho y hecho el moreno se retiro, con el rubio entre sus brazos. Salieron de la cueva, eso sí ignorando los berrinches que hacia el líder. Era mejor está lejos de esa manada de locos aun que no sería la última vez que los vería y eso lo sabía.

Una vez bien lejos el sexi hombre conejo coloco a Deidara encima de una roca y le dio un frasquito, este sin replicar lo bebió. Confiaba en el conejo violador, así que una vez bebido el horrible liquido, su cuerpo comenzó a volver a la normalidad pero eso si ya no vestía el estúpido vestido cursi, ahora llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga, la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas pero aun tenia aquellas medias pero estas eran con franjas negras y blancas y unas converse's negras. Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios, al menos no era un vestido levanto la vista y se encontró con aquella oscura tan profunda, le había salvado de que lo violaran… ese hombre mitad conejo… le había salvado la dignidad – la cual ya no tenía-

**-Itachi… gracias…-** dijo sonrojado mientras miraba a un costado…

**-Deidara… **

.

.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todas esas personitas que me ah dejado sus reviews, perdonemen por actualizar hasta ahora, espero que disfruten la lectura

PD: perdonen los errores ortográficos

* * *

En una habitación, no muy grande, no muy pequeña…con miles de sombreros de todos los tamaños, de todos los estilos como; sombrero para comer, sombreros para bañarse y sombreros para matar, sombreros para ratones, sombreros para brujas, sombreros para violadores, hasta ostentosos Sombreros para hormigas. Si, era una gran colección de sombreros, ¡pero a quien no le gustan los sombreros! Ahora lo importante, justo en medio de esa sombrerada habitación se encontraba una cama con edredones azules con destellos purpura, pero sobre ella se hallaba cierto rubio de perfectos ojos azules, los cuales se encontraban entrecerrados, su respiración agitada sin decir ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Sus piernas estaban abiertas en par en par, su pantalón… pues la verdad en alguna parte de la habitación, de seguro encima de algún sombrero. Pero bueno, en medio de esas largas piernas se encontraba cierto amante de los sombreros, con una sonrisa pervertida en su perfecto blanquecino rostro, este se encontraba admirando lo perfecto de ese trasero y lo excitante del pene semi erecto del rubio, ¡era lo más hermoso que habían visto sus oscuros ojos! , Era más perfecto que un sombrero de primavera.

Con ambas manos abrió ambas mejillas dejando descubierto aquel rosado y estrecho ano, el cual jamás había pensado que sería penetrado por un sexy sombrerero, pero aun así estaba húmedo y ansioso.

**-ahh… de…detente… no hagas eso…-** pidió el rubio al sentir como la lengua del mayor se deslizaba por su nalga hasta llegar a sus testículos- ¡**oe! Ahhh…**

**-te gusta aquí…-** susurro el azabache, para después lamber con gula la base del pene del más chico, tomo dicha erección con sus manos y con su pulgar lo deslizo hacia arriba haciendo un poco de presión en el acto, eso hacía que el cuerpo del su ahora Uke diera pequeños espasmos, sonrió gustoso… esas expresiones que estaban en el rostro moreno del rubio eran las más hermosas que había visto en su vida – **mi pequeño Uke…**

**-ahhh… no soy tu Uke… soy Seme! Ahhh**!- arqueo completamente su espalda al sentir como su erecto pene era envuelto por aquella cálida cavidad bucal, aquella lengua se enroscaba como una anaconda dándole mucho mas placer, su cuerpo ardía como si fuera un volcán a punto de hacer erupción **– ahhh… ahí…**

El sombrerero estaba más que satisfecho, las caderas del rubio comenzaron a moverse en busca de más contacto en tanto sus manos se aferraban en los barrotes que tenía la cama en la cabecera. Continúo chupando como si un dulce fuera, que demonios, ¡era el más exquisito dulce que había probado en su larga vida!, Una de sus grandes manos estrujaba aquel firme trasero, en tanto la otra sostenía aquel duro falo sin dejar de chupar la punta del glande que comenzaba a derramar un poco de seme pre seminal.

**-Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… si… -** el blondo no dejaba de jadear, estaba poseído del placer. Por otra parte, los dedos de Sasu estaban envueltos de su misma saliva, así que aprovecho y los dirigió al estrecho y no profanado ano. Al comienzo solo lo rosaba de forma circular con la punta del dedo el exterior de este, eso le daba aun más placer al rubio, que gemía sin parar. Y sin previo aviso, adentro toda la extensión de su largo dedo que inevitablemente fue apresado por las paredes retales del menor, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de forma certera haciendo que el rubio se retorciera gustoso**– ¡dios! ¡Ahhh…..! **

-**Y pensar que al comienzo te estabas negando** – le dijo de manera sensual el azabache, metiendo el segundo dedo.

El rubio arqueo nuevamente su espalda, para después apoyarse con sus codos y levantando medio cuerpo, para así mirar con reproche a su violador, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con aquella imagen exótica. Sasuke, parte de su cabello se pegaba en su perfecto rostro de playboy aquellos ojos oscuros y rasgados brillaban de lujuria, su camisa de época media es encontraba totalmente abierta dejando a la vista sus prefectos abdominales, ¡tenia mejor cuerpo que él!, Eso era realmente injusto, se fijo en sus labios… se encontraban con un leve toque rosa que brillaba gracias a su saliva que descendía desde la comisura del labio inferior hasta la barbilla. No supo cómo, pero cierto sentimiento lo embriago, ¿acaso se había excitado al ver a ese sombrerero pervertido?, ¡Imposible!

**-Ohhhh!...-** bueno quizás sí, los dedos del mayor se movían con maestría que lo hacía desfallecer del inmenso placer, jamás había pensado de que, podía conseguir mejor placer profanado su ano, ¡era mejor que masturbarse con fotografías de chicas!

.

.

En otra habitación, para ser más específicos en una que estaba llena de reliquias y cuadros de diferentes formas, ahí se encontraba nuestro bello pelirrojo como llego al mundo _Totalmente desnudo_, sus mejillas estaba más rojas que su cabello, el cual se encontraba pegado de manera sensual a su rostro, aquella boca se encontraba abierta del tal modo dejaba escapar inmensos gemidos de placer, su cuerpo se encontraba inclinado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y sus manos se apoyaban sobre este de manera necesitada, en tanto disfrutaba del inmenso placer que jamás en su vida creyó sentir, toda su piel estaba perlada con su exótico sudor, en el suelo se encontraba su ropa completamente rasgada… si, ALGUIEN lo había desnudado de manera brusca… que lindo ¿no?

Pero vayamos a lo importante ,¿Por qué razón se encontraba así?, sencillo, su lindo y estrecho trasero era fieramente penetrado por un felino completamente poseído por la excitación, aquel gran falo entraba y salía sin pudor alguno de ese estrecho y delicioso ano que cada vez oprimía de manera exquisita su pene, ¿Quién diría que los felinos tenía su verga grande?, Bueno, no había mucho que contar como llegaron a aquella comprometedora y excitante escena… lo que importaba era que _la linda cerecita _-así lo había apodado Sai - gemía el nombre del hombre felino, de manera inexplicable ,¡era simplemente sublime!, Gracias al reflejo del espejo, Sai podía ver que expresión colocaba Gaara ,¡era tan adorable!, Esos ojos aguamarina entrecerrados con un par de lagrimitas… esa lengua que salía cada vez que _él_ le penetraba mas afondo, ¡como lo calentaba ese pelirrojo!, Cada una de esas expresiones lo ponía más duro.

**-Ahhhh… Máss… ahhh…-**suplicaba Gaara al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su miembro pellizcando la punta del glande de manera fantástica.

**-Como ordenes mi Uke…-** le susurro mientras los embestía con fuerza.- **hermoso…**

**-Ahhhhh! Eres un estúpido, hijo de p…ahhh Bastar….Ahhhh…-** no pudo seguir insultando, las estocadas que le daba ese estúpido hombre felino eran bestiales, podía sentir como tocaba aquel lugar que jamás creyó saber que tenia. El sonido obsceno de las embestidas lo encendían mas… era indescriptible, molesto pero fantástico, asqueroso pero delicioso, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta… ese hombre felino seria el único que lo tocaría de esa manera.

**-eres mío…Gaa-chan** – le dijo, sacando su miembro y girando a su Uke quedando de frente, aquellos ojos aguamarina que lo miraba con un toque de sorpresa e inocencia, ¡como le encantaba esos ojos! Tomo su rostro con su mano llena de semen – porque esa no era la primera ronda, en realidad era la tercera- y devoro aquellos rosados labios, los mordió y los chupo, su lengua buscaba y se enredaba con la inexperta del pelirrojo, tomo las piernas del joven y las alzó haciendo que ambas quedaran alrededor de su cintura, con su larga cola guio su pene en la entrada del joven y sin dejar de devorar esos labios, lo penetro con fuerza, sacando un delicioso gemido del pelirrojo.

.

.

En una habitación cercana a esa, Lee se encontraba en una manera similar con el hombre liebre, pero no se podía quejar, es que, ¡¿quién lo haría?! , Es decir sentir esas manos frías recorrer su cuerpo de manera inexplicable, aquella boca que mordía y succionaba sus pezones de manera tan dulce y exquisita que hacía que su cuerpo temblara de la excitación.

**-P... Por favor… ahh… Neji-san hazlo…-** susurro débilmente Lee, mientras se volteaba y quedaba boca abajo y levantaba en el proceso aquel firme trasero, dejando a la vista aquel rosado y necesitado ano. Las mejillas del Uke se encontraban con aquel fuerte color rosa, que a simple vista lo hacía ver demasiado adorable.- **Por… favor…**

**-Hmp…-** eso fue lo único que dijo el hombre de orejas de liebre, su ropa estaba en alguna parte en su habitación, y abajito su querido amigo estaba a punto de romper todo lo que se le pusiera al frente- en este caso el lindo trasero de Lee- ¿y cómo no tener esa reacción? si el lindo morenito se le colocaba en cuatro dejando que hiciera con el todo lo que quisiera, así que con media sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, posiciono la punta de su glande en el pequeño orificio, con una mano tomo la cadera del menor para después profanar lo que nunca había sido profanado. Sintió como su pene era succionado por las paredes rectales de Lee, el cual había pegado un pequeño grito de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo – **hmmm… demasiado estrecho…**

**-Ne…Neji-san muévete…-** pidió ansioso el moreno, era su primera vez con un hombre, aun que bueno nunca lo había hecho ni con una chica, es mas nunca le habían atraído los hombres… bueno quizás si cuando era pequeño le gusto uno que otro chico, pero ese era un secreto que se mantendría para el mismo. Regresando a lo importante, el castaño con largas orejas comenzó a mover su cadera con frenesís, haciendo que sus testículos y las nalgas del moreno hicieran aquellos obscenos sonidos – **ahhh… ahh… maaasss… Neji-san… massss!**

Sus pedidos fueron hechos realidad, Neji comenzó a darle aun mas fuerte sacando aquellos gloriosos gemidos de placer, sus cuerpos estaban completamente mojados del sudor, que producía el calor del momento. Mas, y más hondo eso era lo que estaba en la cabeza del mayor, mordió y chupo parte de la espalda pulcra del joven forastero, quería que todos supieran que era de su propiedad, en tanto Lee solo se mantenía con sus manos del suelo, ahí manteniéndose firme mientras Neji lo penetraba de manera certera tocando lugares que hacía que sus piernas temblaran.

Ahora entendida a la perfección, cuando se referían a los conejos adictos sexuales.

.

.

Y bueno por ultimo en la ultima habitación de esa "extraña y extravagante" casa, se encontraba Shikamaru, si señoras y señores nuestro serio listo joven se encontraba cabalgando de manera rápida aquel trozo de carne que pertenecía a Azuma el apuesto hombre con orejas de ratón, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un intenso color carmín, su cabello el cual se encontraba suelto se movía al compas de los movimientos del su dueño, ambas piernas se encontraba a cada lado del fornido cuerpo del mayor, sus manos se deslizaban por sus mismos pezones erectos dándose cada vez placer… increíble lo que sucedía ,¿no?, pues digamos que nuestro querido Shikamaru no era como sus compañero. No, él no era heterosexual, era algo mucho mejor y eso era bisexual, si y por esa razón se encontraba de lo lindo disfrutando de aquel gran falo que se perdía dentro de su ser.

Por otra parte, el de orejas de ratón tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, ese Uke se movía de manera magistral, verlo tocarse de esa manera tan exquisita lo endurecía aun más. Así que lo tomo de las caderas para poder cambar los papeles, dejo al castaño bajo suyo, este lo miro con reproche pero eso cambio al sentir como su cuello era comido por el mayor, mientras con una mano tomaba una de sus pierna y la subía de tal modo dejarla en su hombro, ¡como le encantaba cuando eran tan flexibles!, Aprovecho que su ano se encontraba más expuesto y volvió a meter su dura erección en ese caliente, húmedo y estrecho ano.

**-Ahhhh…!-** el pobre Shikamaru en estos momentos tenía hasta la última neurona fundida, pero tenía su miembro palpitante y mojado, no podía pensar en nada mas, solo en como ese hombre que hace unas horas lo había tomado del brazo y llevado aquella habitación que era decorada con cojines y unas repisas con cajas musicales y tacitas de té.

**-Ah… me encantas**- le susurro antes de morder aquel rozado pezón que había tomado ese color gracias a los pellizcos que le había dado su dueño, pero ahora necesitaban ponerse más rojos y Azuma sabia como hacerlo.

**-Cállate… y continua…-** le ordeno, tomándolo de los cabello y de así callarlo con sus propios labios, busco con desespero la lengua del mayor la cual encontró en unos instantes, la saliva de ambos se escapaban de sus labios, ya que llevaban a cabo un apasionado y muy húmedo beso.

.

.

En una parte del bosque, se encontraba nuestro hermoso y dulce y ya violado rubio, ¿demasiado sincera?, Pues era la verdad, claro que él no admitiría que se dejo hacer "eso" por el conejo. Pero volviendo con nuestro "Alicia" numero uno. Este era cargado por_ Itachi_ el Sexi hombre de orejas negras, el cual tenía rodeado su cuello por aquellos pequeños brazos del blondo de forma posesiva, pero eso no le incomodaba para nada y se notaba, ya que silbaba una leve melodía en tanto avanzaba. El alrededor comenzaba a llenarse de colores un tanto brillante y luminosos, aun era de noche. Pero, parecía como si la luna menguante del cielo proyectara luz negra haciendo que todas esas plantas brillaran con esos extravagantes colores, las cosas seguían siendo grandes y extrañas. ¡Pero vamos estamos hablando de un extraño país de las maravillas! Es natural, tan natural como que los forasteros no regresarían vírgenes.

**-Por favor cállate hm**.- ordeno con un claro tic en su ojo derecho, no es porque fuera mala la melodía que era silbada, no claro que no. pero el simple hecho que esa melodía irrumpiera con el perfecto paisaje, le molestaba demasiado al blondo ¡quería arrancarle la boca de una vez por todas! Quería admirar el la belleza del paisaje en silencio ¿era difícil de entender?

**-No quiero.-** continúo silbando, ignorando aquella aura que comenzaba a emanar en su espalda. "_para ser un niño, es molesto cuando habla_" pensaba el pobre conejo. Está bien que hablara, no negaba que le encantaba su melodiosa vos. Pero cuando se queja… rayos era realmente irritable. Se quejaba por todo. Por el aire, Por la oscuridad, Hasta del mosquito que le había picado en el trasero. Por suerte kami le había concedió uno de los mejores dones, y ese era la paciencia.

**-¡Quieres que te arranque las orejas bastardo hm!-** amenazo mientras tomaba el par de largas y suaves orejas oscuras, sacando un leve quejido del mayor. Lástima que kami no bendición a Deidara con ese Don… – ¡**dije que si quieres que te las arranque hm!**

**-Está bien, está bien ¡pero deja mis orejas!**- pidió realmente adolorido, sin duda ese mocoso rubio tenía ventaja sobre él _"debí pensarlo diez veces antes de llevarlo a cuestas"_ pensó al sentir como el joven dejaba libre a sus adoradas orejas. Y cumpliendo parte de su palabra, se quedo en silencio, continuando su camino hacia el castillo de corazones, pero hacer silencio no le impedía pensar. Pensar en miles de forma en las que podía hacerlo con su pequeño rubio, No por nada era un conejo, los cuales tenían la fama de ser sexualmente activos. Si, estaba seguro que se lo haría de mil maneras distintas, como las que hicieron unas horas atrás, cuando salieron de la cueva de Akatsuki enemigos publico de la reina bastarda. En la forma que se le habían entregado… tan sumisa ¡fue tan irreal! Daba gracias al atuendo que tenia puesto el blondo en esos momentos, esa camisa manga larga holgada que le llegaba hasta un poquito arriba de las rodillas, seguido de las medias con franjas negras y blancas y lo bueno de todo era que debajo de esa camisa, el rubio no tenia ropa interior ¡listo para la acción! Fantástico ¿verdad? Como le agradaban los humanos que tenían tendencia a agradecer. Y que forma de agradecer tan sublime, que una ¡mega follada! Si, aun podía recordar como su miembro, su GRAN miembro era apresado exquisitamente por ese suculento ano. Es que, la forma en la que se lo comía todo, dios… ¡terriblemente perfecta! Sin decir que el sabor de aquellos labios que tenían esencia a frutas le había fascinado… seguido de aquel cuello cremoso y dulce… esas caderas pequeñas, ese firme trasero… esos dulces y duros pezones ¡le encantaba cada centímetro de ese cuerpo! ah, como quería nuevamente tomarlo de esas caderas y penetrarlo tan duro, para así sacar esos hermosos gemidos… sonrió internamente, solo esperaría un poco más un poco mas y lo follaría de nuevo, como había dicho, el era un conejo y este conejo estaba hambriento…

**-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué tus orejas son negras y no blancas como el conejo del cuento hm?-** pregunto curiosamente después de un largo rato de silencio- **oe te estoy hablando hm.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?-** comento distraído, gracias a que estaba tan concentrado recordando _"esas"_ cositas.

**-¡En que piensas bastardo hm!** –le grito cerca del oído, haciendo que el mayor cerrara sus ojos por inercia- ¡**Te pregunte por que tienes tus jodidas orejas en negro, si el conejo del cuento eran blancas!**

**-Porque si.**

**-Eso no me responde nada hm- **el pequeño tic en su ojo aun no quería irse.

Un pesado suspiro abandono los labios del mayor _"se supone que quería silencio… ¿Quién lo entiende?"-_ **Mis orejas siempre han sido negras, solo que por un incidente que tuve con la reina blanca terminaron así y bueno en ese entonces llego Alicia -la verdadera- y me las vio de ese color. **

**-No eres como el conejo del cuento hm.-** señalo- **porque ese tenía un enorme reloj el cual miraba la hora cada minuto.**

**-Lo tengo-** saco de su bolsillo dicho reloj-** y hablando de la hora, se nos hace tarde.**

**-Debí suponerlo… -** suspiro el menor, al ver como Itachi aceleraba su paso _"lo bueno es que llegare pronto al campamento hm… pero me pregunto que estará haciendo Naruto-nii en estos momentos"_ pensó – **por cierto en la historia, decía que era un conejo grande. No un hombre conejo grande hm.**

**-Lo que pasa es que la mocosa se drogo**.-explico, en tanto Dei miraba con terror y incredulidad al moreno **– sabes según la historia ella había caído por la "madriguera" y llego a un salón donde había una puerta chica. Bueno pues, Sonriente al que llamamos Sai, le dejo una droga liquida y un pastelito relleno de mas droga.**

**-¿entonces por eso miraba animales que hablan cierto hm**?-incredulidad eso era lo que reflejaba el rostro del rubio ¿Quién en su sano juicio drogaría a una niña de ocho o seis años? bueno, no necesitaba respuesta ya que tenía claro que todos estaban locos en ese lugar.

-**Creí que no recordabas la historia esa**- pregunto curioso.

**-Ah, el tipo ese de la máscara… Tobi creo que es hm**- comento algo dudoso- **bueno el me conto la historia, claro versión del cuento.** _–"por lo menos sé que es lo que posiblemente sucederá hm"_

**-¿y sigues creyendo que es un Sueño?**

Buena pregunta, había parte de sí que seguía creyendo que era un Sueño… pero creer que ese estúpido conejo no era real, hacia que parte de si se estrujara. Aunque lo negara abiertamente, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Itachi, ese estúpido y sensual conejo lo tenía idiotizado no… la palabra correcta era enfermo ¡si, enfermo! Porque no era normal para un joven de su edad sentir eso, por un hombre ¡por un hombre! ya que no era normal que alguien te metiera un gran trozo de carne por tu único agujero que, toda la vida creíste que serbia para las necesidades del cuerpo. Sonrió levemente, no podía ser eso un sueño… no quería que lo fuera. Abrazo con más fuerza el cuello del azabache…_ "no quiero que sea un sueño hm"_

**-Ya no lo creo hm…** - le susurro, sacándole una sonrisa al hombre conejo. Estaba seguro que su rubio formaría parte de su vida tanto como el seria parte de la suya. A cada paso que avanzaban las flores ostentosas fueron disminuyendo para después adentrase a una tierra seca y pobre, con arboles deshidratados y sin hoja y el suelo arenoso con y agrietado el sol. Esa era la entrada para el castillo de corazones, el cual se podía ver a lo lejos en medio de dos montañas… con extensos jardines y prados verdes. Ahora el verdadero reto era como tomaría la reina bastarda la presencia del rubio _"no sé porque, se que vendrán problemas hm. Al menos Naru-nii la está pasando mejor, sin este tipo de cosas"_

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

gracias por leer...


End file.
